The Only Thing I Don't Blame Him For
by ReadtheLyric09
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill 4 years ago & cut off ties with most of her friends. The brunette has been with the same guy for the past 4 years, someone she never wants her friends to meet, especially not the blue-eyed brooder she used to love, Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

So, a person reviewed this and said they wished it was a story. I currently am working on two stories, but figured I'd still have enough time for this too. And, I really love Brucas children, so I'm going to continue on with this storyline. I try to update daily, but it may take longer for this one. Ideas/Suggestions for the plot are always welcomed!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters that appear on the show.**

**3/9/08: **Small correction in the chapter. My new Beta, Brucas2006, pointed it out to me, so I corrected it.

* * *

As Brooke stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom, she thought of how she had changed in the past four years. She wondered how different her old high school friends' lives were. God knew that her life was completely different. When she was a little kid, her and Peyton would sit together planning out the rest of their lives. They would be best friends forever. Growing up to marrying rich, handsome men. They would live next door to each other and their kids would be best friends. Their days would be spent shopping together and reminiscing. The two even planned that Peyton's first kid would be a boy, and Brooke's a girl. The two would be best friends and fall madly in love, eventually marrying, and officially making Brooke and Peyton relatives. Brooke let out a tiny chuckle; they were so naïve then. Ten years ago they were a close as sisters, sharing every single secret. Ten years ago they giggled as the boys trying to impress them. Ten years ago they promised that they would never let a boy come between them. That promise held true until one young man spun both girls' worlds upside down. That guy was Lucas Scott.

Brooke thought back to how she saw her life when she was a kid. Well, she surely hadn't lived it out like she planned. Her and Peyton no longer talked. In fact, they hadn't talked in four years. She hadn't married a rich, attractive man. Hell, she hadn't even dated the last four years! She would sell her soul to the devil before having to live next to that cheating skank. Brooke no longer had the time to shop all day. She worked ungodly hours, and then came home and worked some more. And, their kids surely wouldn't be best friends and wind up married. At, least Brooke hoped not. She no longer wanted to have contact with that whore, much less have to admit she was related to her. Brooke made a mental note to tell her future children to stay away from anyone with the last name Sawyer. Or had she gotten married? Maybe it was Scott now? Brooke chuckled bitterly. It would only be right that the two lying cheaters would end up happily together. After all, the universe was just out to torture Brooke as much as possible. That was why after graduation, Brooke moved as far away from the couple as possible. She always got a sick to her stomach feeling whenever she saw the two together. Although, Brooke thought, it wasn't just that. She hated running into them everywhere. Stupid Peyton and Lucas! Stupid Tree Hill, population, like 15! Stupid Brooke for not knowing sooner! The two of them are probably still laughing at her for being so oblivious. No, no it isn't my fault, Brooke reminds herself. It's their fault, all their fault. They ruined everything. She no longer had the one man she ever loved and she lost her life-long best friend.

On the other hand, Brooke thought, my life isn't bad at all. Sure, I may not have Peyton in my life, or Lucas. Sure, I might not keep in contact much with Tutor Wife or Nate, or Mouth. But, hey I still have Rachel. She really has come through for me so many times, Brooke reflected.

Brooke deliberated if she would be were she was today, had it not been for Rachel Gatina. No, I would have never accomplished this much, the brunette said silently in her head. The fiery red head always kept Brooke on track, reassuring her, giving her a kick in the ass when she deserved it, and not putting up with her bullshit.

Tigger, as Haley often referred to her as, stopped a minute to soak in how her life after high school had been. She had finally accepted that she would have to marry a rich man to have the kind of money she grew up with, but after high school there was no way a wealthy bachelor would want her and all her baggage. Apparently, it just wasn't in the stars for Brooke Davis to lead a life full of glitz and glamour. She was always a diva, everyone knew it, and she agreed. However, Ms. Davis found her way to stardom. Slowly climbing the ladder of the fashion world, she made sure her name was never forgotten. The young woman went from no direction to controlling a multi-million dollar company. Her clothes were worn by many and coveted by even more. It was everything she thought that would ever really matter in her life. And, yet she was wrong again.

Brooke broke her gaze from her eggshell colored ceiling, to the place beside her in the bed. Still, these 4 years later she blamed Lucas. Blamed Lucas for cheating on her. Blamed Lucas for losing her best friend, although, he had help on that one. Blamed Lucas for ripping her heart into a million pieces, making it impossible to find ever single part. Blamed Lucas for making it not possible for her to trust another man. Blamed Lucas for her being unable to connect on an emotional level with any guy. Blamed Lucas for still having her heart. Damn you Lucas Eugene Scott, Brooke yelled in her head. Sure, she blamed Lucas everyday, and not always for things that were his fault. Hey, your day sucked? Blame Lucas. It rained when the news reporter said it would be sunny? Blame Lucas. You burnt the macaroni and cheese? Blame Lucas. Missed the first half hour of your all-time favorite show? Hell, go ahead and blame it on Lucas. God knows that it felt good and brightened her day just a tad more! But, there was one thing she would never, ever blame Lucas for, the guy sleeping next to her. His dark brown hair the color of cocoa, his flawless face bathed in light from the moon. She smiled, watching his chest rise and fall. Combing her hands through his hair, she couldn't help but think he was the ideal man, if there ever was on. She knew she could count on him to always be there for her. He would always be the one constant in her life. He made her life worth living after the whole Peyton and Lucas drama. He was perfect in every way. From the way his nose sloped down to his lips, and those bright blue eyes, he was gorgeous. This guy was unequaled to any other of the male population she had been with. She loved him like no other. Brooke treasured him, all 42 inches of him. He lay curled into her, his head resting on her chest. He brought out the best in her. The one thing she would never blame Lucas Scott for was this, her son. Her son that had eyes which matched his dads. She only prayed that he wouldn't receive his dad's cheating habits. Brooke vowed that she would teach him to be the best man out there. She'd ingrain in him to always act carefully where a girl's heart was involved; to treat women like gifts from God; to always respect women and what they stood for; and most importantly, if he finds an amazing girl, cherish her, and never, ever cheat on her with her best friend. He was what her world would always revolve around; he was her 4 year-old son, Brett Landon Davis, the only male able to soothe the aching in her heart that Lucas had caused. He was her pride and joy, and the one reason in the world that she was glad she had met Lucas Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it has taken me a while to update. I just had to figure out the story line before I started the chapters. **Please Review. The more reviews, the more motivation I have for spitting out a chapter sooner! **

* * *

The sun slowly started to rise, peaking into Brooke's bedroom through the white, flowing curtains. Brooke groaned when the sunlight hit her face, trying to hold onto her wonderful dream. Feeling the mattress move, Brooke open her eyes a slit. She blinked a few times and her green eyes took in the room before focusing on the sight before her. Two electric blue eyes stared at her from above. Brooke's breath caught in her throat, her mind pulling up a mental picture of Lucas. But, these eyes didn't belong to Lucas, they belonged to Brett. Upon seeing his mother gaze at him, B.L., as he was often called, let out a giggle. Brooke grinned, reaching up to pull her son back down onto the bed with her. This caused more laughter to erupt from the tiny brunette. Brooke succeeded in pulling him down and the two laid next to each other for a few minutes in silence, B.L. snuggled up to him mother. The older brunette unconsciously ran her fingers through his silky, brown locks. 

"Momma, what we gonna do today?" Brett questioned, lifting his head to look in his mother's face.

"Well, I have to go to work for a little bit." She said. "But, how about we get 'you know who' to take us out tonight? Whada ya say to that?" Brooke added.

The little boy's face lit up and a huge smile graced his face, showing off dimples matching his mother's. "Kay," He squealed with excitement. "Will J.J. come?" Brett questioned, his eyes dancing in anticipation for the night.

"I don't know, bud. But, maybe if you ask nicely, J.J. will be able to come too." Brooke responded, smiling at her squirming son. "Settle down little man, we won't even see them until tonight, anyways."

"J.J. is my bestest friend in the whole widest world." Brett Landon stated.

"Yeah, I've noticed." The adult chuckled.

The two sat back in silence, watching the sun rise fully through the rather large window in Brooke's bedroom. A loud crash broke through the calming silence. Brooke looked at B.L. and sighed. She kissed him on the forehead and slowly got out of bed.

"Babe, why don't you go play for a bit while I go see what that was and find something for breakfast." The adult stated, throwing a short, silk robe over the shorts and tank top she wore to bed.

"Kay Momma," the tiny brunette responded cheerily, even though it was only, like 7 o'clock in the morning.

Brooke smiled as her son bounded out of her room. He was defiantly her son, always cherry and full of energy. As she was walking towards the stairs leading to the lower level of her lavish apartment, Brooke could faintly her a mumbling of swear words.

Making her way down the stairs and to the kitchen, she called out, "You better not be swearing. You know B.L. will scold you if he hears you."

The source of the mumbling rant laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"You know Davis, you really shouldn't leave your shopping bags laying all over the place. Especially, not right in front of the front door! I could have broken my neck on your latest pair of Jimmy Choos, or whatever latest dress you bought." The person claimed, walking leisurely over to hug Brooke.

Brooke laughed at the statement, returning the hug. "For your information, those purchases weren't for me."

"They weren't huh? Well then, whom else would you buy 6 shopping bags worth of merchandise for?"

'Well, Brett needed some new clothes and I may have bought him a few other things." Brooke replied innocently.

"A few?" The other adult asked, smirking.

"Okay, so a little more than a few. But, in my defense, not all the bags are for Brett. A few of the things are for my godson."

"You mean the one you haven't seen in over 4 years?" The individual questioned, eating one of the strawberries Brooke was cutting up.

"Oh, no you don't. Don't go making me feel guilty. You know I needed to get out of there, I just couldn't stand it anymore." Brooke said, cutting the strawberries with a little more force than necessary.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. So, what are you Davis's doing tonight?"

"Well, for your information, you are taking us out to dinner." Brooke replied smiling, which showed off her dimples.

"I am huh?" The person asked, stealing another strawberry.

Brooke slapped the arm away, but not before a strawberry was taken. "Hey, those are for B.L.'s breakfast, save some for him." She scolded. "And, yes you are taking us out, I already promised B.L."

"What if I was busy tonight?" The stranger inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You aren't, and if you were how could you resist his big blue eyes and that puppy dog face he just happened to inherit from me?" She replied slyly.

"Oh, you're good, Davis, sicking your adorable son and his irresistible face on me to get me to crack. Well, lucky for you, I am free tonight."

"I knew it!" Brooke said, clapping her hands together, and bouncing up and down a little.

"God, how are you so damn cheery this early?" The visitor asked, banging their head onto the granite counter top of the island that was situated in the middle of the kitchen.

"You might want to stop that, you can't afford to lose anymore brain cells. You're lacking as it is."

"Very funny Brooke," was the grumbling response from the stranger.

"Oh, and bring J.J. tonight. B.L. has been bugging me for the last 24 hours about seeing J.J. I told him that you guys had a life that didn't revolve around him, but he just won't listen."

"Hmm, remind you of anyone?" The intruder asked mockingly.

Brooke stopped chopping strawberries for a second and racked her brain. "No, not really," she responded seriously.

"Well, like mother, like son."

Brooke laughed, and fired back, "I never thought that the world revolved around me!"

"Need I remind you of high school?"

Both adults broke out laughing and B. Davis retorted, "Okay, so maybe you have a small point." The other person smiled proudly, not often did one win against Brooke Davis.

"B.L. is gonna be really happy to see you."

"I know, I have to work for a few hours then I'll swing by and hang out with him."

"Wait, then why are you here now?" Brooke questioned, confused.

"Well, you see funny story…."

"Uh huh. You want breakfast, don't you?"

"You sure do know me well Davis." The visitor responded, flashing a smile.

"That I do!"

"BRETT LANDON DAVIS, BREAKFAST!" Brooke screamed up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

So, sorry it has taken so long! Life just seems to get in the way. I was going to wait and post this in a day or two. As a way of apologizing for not updating sooner I was planning on updating two chapters at once. But, I decided that I would go ahead and post this one now, as it is already finished and I thought you guys might appreciate it now instead of waiting a few more days. Again, so sorry! **REVIEW!!** And, thank you all for reviewing and reading.

On a side note, Brett Landon Davis is a sort of tribute to Brooke and Lucas, Brett for Brooke and Landon for Lucas. His nickname B.L. also goes along with this. Next chapter will follow Lucas and have a flashback that will give insight that is needed. Enjoy!

* * *

B.L. happily put down his Legos and instead took of in the direction of the stairs. As he reached the flight of steps, he unconsciously slowed down. Momma told him to never run down the stairs, and he always listened to Momma. So, he carefully walked down the stairs, holding onto the mahogany railing, his hand higher than his head as he slid his palm down the wood. Step by step he ascended downward. He passed many framed photos. Some showed him and his mom, either laughing, smiling, or making funny faces. One showed him with Brooke, Rachael, Millicent, Brooke's assistant, and Greg, Ms. Davis's bodyguard for when she attended functions. Finally, the last picture showed twelve friends all huddled close together, seven guys and five girls. The teenagers in the photo ranged from brown haired boys to blonde girls. B. Landon recognized his mom and Rachel in the picture. Occasionally, his momma would tell him about the other people in the photo. She told him that the tall brown haired man was his uncle and the girl he was hugging was his aunt, Aunt Haley. His mother called the two Tutorwife and Tutorhusband, but said that their really names were Haley and Nathan. She told him about the curly blonde, saying she _used_ to be her best friend. The blonde guy holding her was apparently his dad, but B.L. stopped asking about him a few months ago. Whenever his mom talked about the boy, Lucas, she became sad. She always said it was because he broke her heart, and Brett Landon being protective of his mother, starting really disliking this Lucas guy. 

Upon reaching the landing, Brett Landon took off at a run for the brightly lit kitchen. He skidded to a stop in front of his mother, who raised an eyebrow. B.L. grinned sheepishly at his mom, his dimples showing. Brooke couldn't help but beam too; the little boy's smile was contagious.

"So, babe, what kind of cereal do you want?" Brooke questioned, moving towards the pantry.

"Um…….I don't know it is a very tough choice." B.L. replied, trying to keep a straight face. His mother asked him the same question every morning, and he always responded the same way; it was a tradition.

"Ain't that the truth! But, you better choose soon otherwise I don't think I'll be able to give you your surprise." The older brunette responded.

Brett frowned, that wasn't her usual response. However, he didn't have time to give it much thought before his mother said the word "surprise" and his attention was redirected to figuring out what this "mystery gift" was.

"Okay, okay! Cheerios, I want Cheerios!" the tiny Davis eagerly answered, not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to receive a gift from his mom. Sure, he got clothes and toys all the time from her, but usually when she said it was a surprise, it was something big!

Ms. Davis smirked at her son. He was so much like her. He never could resist the temptation of a surprise. Luckily, over the years she had gotten better and better at keeping secrets, and he could no longer get her to confess what she was planning.

"Momma," B.L. interrupted her thoughts, "you didn't forget the strawberries did you?"

"How could I forget the strawberries?" She asked dramatically, causing B.L. to start giggling.

"Your silly momma " B.L. stated.

"Yes, yes I am. But, I guess that means you are silly too, since after all I am your mother!" Brooke said, moving in to tickle her son.

"Momma, no! No, momma!" Brett Landon screeched, having no chance against his mother's tickling.

"Now, this doesn't seem like a fair fight to me!" the guest stated, smiling.

Brooke turned around grinning. "What took you so long? Did you fall in?" She joked.

"No, I was admiring the décor of your bathroom. It seems to change every month!"

B.L. sat there on his stool at the island, his breakfast of Cheerios with strawberries forgotten. The tiny boy's mouth hung wide open as he stared in disbelief at the stranger. Breaking out of his trance, he ran right for the visitor. B.L. was scooped up in the intruder's arms and spun around.

"Hey little man, how you doing?"

"Oh, I'm great now!"

The stranger chuckled, hugging the boy tightly.

Brooke watched from the side, smiling at the interaction between her son and her friend.

"How'd you get here so fast?" the tiny brunette questioned, "I only just told Momma this morning that I wanted to see you and J.J."

"Well, I have these powers that sense when my favorite little man needs me!" the guest joked.

"Nuh uh!" B. Landon answered. Shaking his head from side to side.

"Okay! You caught me! I came over for breakfast!"

"Thought so!" the little boy answered, climbing out of the grownup's grasp and heading for his abandoned breakfast at the table. "Do you want Cheerios and strawberries? Momma makes the best!"

The adult laughed. "You know Cheerios and strawberries sound great!"

B.L. turned to his mother, "Momma, aren't you going to eat too?"

Brooke turned, smiling at Brett Landon Davis and moved towards the cupboard. She took down two bowls and picked up two spoons from the silverware drawer. Pouring the cereal into each bowl, she watched her son and one of her best friends laugh and joke around. Brooke poured some milk into each bowl and dropped a few strawberries in. Handing one of the bowls to the guest, she took the other and sat down at the end of the table, the intruder sitting to the right of B.L.

As Brooke looked at the three of them, she wondered what life would have been like if she had told Lucas about having a son. She regretted it some days and was completely happy with her decision other days. The brunette watched her son laugh, his mouth full of Cheerios and strawberries, almost to the point of them spilling out of his opened jaw. Ms. Davis smiled and wondered what Lucas was doing right this moment. It seemed that more and more frequently her mind drifted off to him. Maybe it was the fact that B.L. had asked about his dad a little over a year ago, maybe that sparked the trips down memory lane she seemed to have almost everyday. _Lucas, I wonder if you ever think of me._


	4. Chapter 4

So, here is the other chapter. I sat down and finished it for you all. This is probably the longest chapter that will be in the story, it is like 2,400 words. Now, the beginning and ending of this extremely long flashback are labeled. And, my apologies for how long it is. I started writing and just couldn't stop. This would usually be 2 separate chapters, but there wasn't a good part to split it, so I kept it all together. Here you go. **REVIEW!**

Soon the guest will be revealed and more action will start up. I'm thinking of making the next chapter Brooke/B.L. and then Ch. 6 Lucas/Tree Hill history and catch ups. Slowly, as the story goes on I plan to incorporate both sides in each chapter. So, I don't have a definite date. I have a lot of homework, and I'm trying to cram 8 months of work into two/three months. So, I'm up to my head in work. But, I'll try. **  
**

* * *

In Tree Hill, Lucas sat at Haley and Nathan's counter, slowly sipping his steaming coffee. He watched as his godson Jamie animatedly chatted up Haley. _Or, Tutorgirl as Brooke affectionately called her during high school. Stop it! Stop it! Don't think about her. _Lucas sighed. It wasn't even 9 o'clock in the morning yet and already his mind was drifting off to the fun-loving brunette. Usually, that didn't happen until at least 10 in the morning!

Jamie running into the kitchen with a royal blue cape tied around his neck, his arms out like he was flying brought the blue-eyed brooder back to reality. A reality in which didn't include his Cheery. Oh, how he wished to go back in time and change what he had done.

-----Flashback-----

Lucas sat at the bar, staring down the beer in front of him. He though back to the beginning of his day, when he woke up optimistic that it was going to be a good day full of laughter and fun with his best friends and his girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer. Boy, was he wrong in thinking that. The older Scott brother sat, watching as beads of sweat spiraled down the tall, chilled glass containing the amber liquid that he was not yet legal to drink. But, Brooke Davis came through for him. The fake i.d. she insisted that he own had made sure that acquiring the liquor was simple, too simple. It was a Thursday evening, and there sat Lucas Eugene Scott, drowning his sorrows. His day turned terrible when Peyton came over for breakfast.

"Hey, Luke, I'm gonna go wash up real quick." The curly blonde stated, already on the move for the back of the Roe house.

"Okay," Lucas called from the kitchen where he was making pancakes, carefully pouring them onto the hot skillet. His mother had left early to open the café, so he was on his own fro breakfast. His lovely girlfriend stopping by lifted his spirits.

Peyton moved to turn into the bathroom when she noticed Luke's door slightly ajar. She checked to see that he was still busy in the kitchen, and when noting that he was, she stepped fully into the room. A corner of what appeared to be a shoebox was sticking out slightly from under her boyfriend's bed. Curiosity overcame her and she bent down, pulling the bow out from the shadows of the bed and laying it on top of Lucas's plain blue comforter. She gingerly sat down, straining to hear if Luke was still busy making her breakfast. Satisfied that he was, she turned her attention back to the box. She picked up the top layer. Many photos were scattered in the top of the box, that wasn't shocking. No, the shocking part was whom the photos were of. They were all of Brooke. Some had Brooke and Lucas others were of Brooke and various friends, but most were of the preppy brunette all by her lonesome. Peyton gasped out loud. She set the polaroids aside and dug back into the old shoebox. There were her letters to him, that she never had the courage to send, and he even had a swatch of the fabric that was worn to Naley's second wedding. Even though they both had worn the same dresses, Peyton had the feeling that this was not from her dress, but rather from her estranged best friend's ensemble. A few more things laid at the bottom of the box, but P. Sawyer's attention was focused on a picture of Brook and Lucas. The two were looking into each other's eyes, smiling. Brooke's dimples were showing and Lucas's eyes were dancing with laughter. Peyton turned the picture over and written in Luke's scrawl was "Broody and Cheery".

Lucas noted Peyton's long absence. He knew it didn't take her that long in the bathroom. The pancakes were done and he was starving. Abandoning his post in the kitchen, he went off in search of his curly haired girlfriend. Lucas went o to knock on the bathroom door only to discover that the door was wide open. He peeked inside, and no Peyton. A gasp from behind him caused him to turn around quickly. There was his girlfriend, Peyton sitting on his bed, a few tears silently sliding down her cheeks. Lucas noticed the tears quickly and rushed over to Peyton.

"Peyton, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" "What's this?"

Peyton looked up, brushing her tears away. That was when Lucas noticed what was sitting in front of her; his box filled with everything Brooke._Damn it! I though I put that away this morning. _"What's this?" Peyton questioned, her eyes glaring a hole into Lucas.

Lucas nervously shifted from one foot to another. "Well, um it's nothing really."

"Nothing? Really? Well, to me it looks like a box full of your EX-girlfriend's stuff, emphasis on EX!" The blonde ranted in anger.

"Peyton, it's not like that, okay?"

"You know what, you have to choose, and until you do, we're over!" She screamed, storming out of the side entrance to Lucas's bedroom.

Luke sat there on his bed, his shoulders sagging and his head in his hands. School hadn't even started yet and he was dreading it. By the time he arrived Haley would probably already know and be waiting to lay into him, yet again. Nathan would probably be on her side. Peyton, he definitely couldn't talk to. Brooke and him were becaoming friends again, but he couldn't go to her about his fight with Peyton especially since it was about her. It was going to be a very long day.

Many horrible hours later, Luke drove up to the bar where he and Brooke went on their first date. He ordered a few drinks and downed them quickly. His life just seemed so messed up lately. Lucas had a very good buzz going, on the edge of being totally wasted. Only then did he notice the brunette over at the side of the bar, being chatted up by two slime balls. It was obvious to any outside eye that the girl was trying to shake the guys off. Lucas thought something seemed familiar about her, but brushed it off to being the alcohol. Curious, he kept watching the girl. One of the guys moved his hand up her thigh and she hit it away, only for the other guy to try it himself. The brunette backed up, falling into the first guy's chest. He held her firmly, not allowing her to escape. The female squirmed, aware that this was not good, even in her drunken state. Luke watched as the men made to move her out the back door into the ally. There were other people in the bar, but either they didn't notice the struggling girl, or they were too drunk to care. Realizing that no one was going to help her, Lucas stood up. He swayed for a second before steadying himself and walking purposefully towards the trio.

A while later, the brunette accompanied him to the bar. His vision blurred from all the drinks, but he admired her adorable dimples. She too was wasted and barely able to make out her hero's facial features, but she didn't care. He was kind and friendly, and a good listener. The rest of the night passed with many laughs and some more drinks.

The next morning, Luke awoke to brunette locks cascading over his shoulder. Lucas, still in a dreaming state, pulled the other body occupying his bed closer, and inhaled deeply. Strawberries and a hint of honey wafted through his nose. _Strawberries and honey, just like Brooke. Wait, Brooke! Oh man, what did I do last night? God, my head!_ Lucas groaned loudly when parts of his wild night filtered back to him. _Peyton, a fight, horrible day, a bar, many drinks, a struggling brunette, even more drinks, a lot of laughter, and then a heated kiss, that obviously led to more_. His groan woke up the girl. She stirred and snuggled into his chest more. Realizing that she left her wonderful dream, and yet she was still in a warm embrace, Brooke's eyes shot open. _Damn, what did I do last night? And, who am I in bed with? Please, Please don't let it be that creepy biker guy who was checking me out all night at the bar. The bar! Oh man, me head! Why is morning so bright? This has to be one of my worst hangovers ever! _Brooke slowly looked up, preparing herself for the worst. She was immediately drawn in by a pair of intense blue eyes. She knew those eyes! _Damnit, it's Lucas. That's 10 times worse than the biker guy!_Lucas took in her features, the sun shining through her auburn hair, creating a glow around her head. _Shit, it's Brooke. Man, if Peyton finds- _Lucas wasn't able to finish his thought before his side door opened and the curly blonde stepped in.

"Luke, I think I over-" She started, before noticing that Brooke was in bed with her boyfriend, naked. "What the hell! You slut, you just couldn't bear that I was happy and that Lucas wanted to be with me could you?" Peyton directed at Brooke.

"No, I-" Brooke started before being cut off.

"Don't talk to me you whore. You think that after one fight, you can just come in here and steal him from me?"

"No, Peyton, I can-" the brunette tried again, rubbing her temples to get rid of the major headache that was forming, whether it was from her hangover or Peyton's yelling, she was unsure.

Lucas sat there watching his ex-girlfriend since yesterday yell at her former best friend and his drinking buddy from last night. Luke stared at Brooke, even hung-over and while being yelled at, she was beautiful. With his sheet held firmly over the front of her, she looked like a goddess, yeah, the Goddess of the Bed. Lucas chuckled at the thought. Peyton hearing the noise turned to Luke. She saw him staring at Brooke, and felt a stab in her heart.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! How could you? Is this your choice? Is it her?"

Brooke picked her head up from where it had been resting in her hands. What choice? Her who? She was so confused and the yelling was not helping her hangover at all, neither was the sunlight.

"Peyton, look, it's complicated." Luke said, shrugging slightly.

"It always is." And, with that Peyton Sawyer stormed out, slamming Luke's door behind her.

Lucas watched, as she left, not able to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. He turned in time to notice Brooke flinch at the slammed door. Realizing the awkward position the two were in, Lucas started searching for his boxers. He decided to grovel for Peyton's forgiveness later, let her cool off first. The night with Brooke was a mistake and nothing more. Wasn't it? Seeing his underwear on the floor he grabbed the boxers and slipped into them. Thank God his mother was on a trip with Deb and that it was a Saturday, no school. The oldest Scott couldn't bear being faced with Haley's wrath and not with the entire school population watching. Luke just wished that the previous night had never even happened.

Weeks later, Peyton and Haley were still mad at Brooke for "seducing" Lucas. Over time, gradually they became on better terms, but Brooke opted to hang out with Chase and Rachel instead of the two. A few months passed, and soon graduation came and went. Haley had little James Lucas Scott and the summer went by fast. Everyone went their own ways after high school. Lucas, Haley, and Peyton lost contact with Brooke after she left Tree Hill. Brooke never quite forgave Peyton for accusing her of cheating when the two "lovebirds" were broken up and her and Lucas were wasted. And, she never forgave Lucas for allowing the brunt of that evening to fall on her shoulders. Sure, Haley lectured him, but both her and Peyton forgave him quickly, instead taking a liking to hating Brooke. Yeah, the three made up before going off to college, Haley even made Brooke godmother to James, but it wasn't like it was before. And, it never would be as far as Brooke was concerned.

-----End Flashback-----

_Why did she never answer our calls? What would have happened if I had stayed broken up with Peyton after that night, instead of letting Brooke take all the blame. I know it was stupid, but I just couldn't lose my best friend and my girlfriend, which is what would have happened had they known I wasn't as drunk as they believed. What would have happened if I hadn't stayed with Peyton during college? Maybe we would have figured out sooner that we weren't made for each other, instead of wasting those years in the arms of the wrong person. And, sadly, those years will probably cost me from being able to ever be with the one I love. I know she doesn't forgive me for all that I put her through, for all the pain I caused her. If only, I had one more day of just being Broody and Cheery._

Lucas sighed, watching Jamie and Haley. He wanted that! He wanted kids and the house with the dog in the back yard. But, none of that would matter if she wasn't there to share it with him. _I'll always be the guy for you Brooke Davis, and nothing will ever change that._ Would Lucas still think that if he knew what surprise Brooke Davis was hiding up there in New York City?


	5. Chapter 5

So, here is chapter 5! I just want to take a second to comment on the episode last night. GO BROOKE! She finally told Victoria off! And, I personally thought that the moment between Owen, Jamie, and Brooke was adorable. I really hope that the producers/writers don't do the whole new approach to the Brooke/Lucas/Peyton triangle for the new season. I personally would be fine with seeing Luke with Peyton and Brooke happy with another guy as opposed to what they're supposedly doing. Well, I guess we'll find out next week, eh? Anyways, here is the chapter, and YES the guest is named, finally! So, please **REVIEW**!

And, thank you to my Beta, Brucas2006, and of course, all you readers! Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke sat at her kitchen table, looking at her surroundings. She surely did better than most single teenage mothers. Here she was, 22 and already a fairly well known fashion designer, although she didn't have the constant paparazzi following her around everywhere she went and she hadn't made any major headlines. She had a great apartment, although it really was more like a house. The apartment fit her and Brett's needs perfectly. B.L. had his very large room decked out like a basketball court. _Looks like Lucas passed down __something__more than __just__ his eyes. _The tiny brunette also had his own bathroom and his beloved playroom equipped with whatever game his tiny heart desired. For guests there were two different rooms to choose from, each which had their own private bathroom. Brooke had her master bedroom with the massive closet to accommodate her huge clothes collection. And, of course, her master bathroom had a Jacuzzi, which she legally could use; no more intruding onto other people's properties like back in high school. _ High school, it seems like a lifetime ago. I can't believe that it was only 4 years ago. Only 4 short years ago I was laughing with Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Lucas. Lucas. How could he? I'm still so furious with him! God, he ruined my friendships with Peyton and Haley. Not to mention that he broke my heart by, yet again, __by__ choosing Peyton! Would he have chosen me had he known I was pregnant? Probably not. At least I saved Brett from having his heart crushed like mine was. Lucas truly is Dan __Scott's__ son. He always had to hurt the one's closest to him. _Brooke's mind wandered back to the day when she forever lost Lucas Scott, the day he chose Peyton over her, again.

-----Flashback-----

Brooke sat there as Lucas scanned the room for his jeans. _He's going after Peyton again, surprise, surprise._ Brooke, deciding she should apologize to Peyton and not wanting to be left alone in Lucas's bedroom, gathered her clothes and began dressing. Lucas pulled a sweatshirt over his head and sprinted out of his side door. Unbeknownst to him Brooke followed closely behind; dressed in the tiny black dress she wore last night. Luke had slipped on a pair of Nike's before jetting after Peyton, but Brooke couldn't for the life of her find her pumps from the previous night, so, not wanting to be left behind, she raced after her ex-boyfriend, shoeless. What a sight they made, racing down the street barely clothed and right out of bed. Luke's hair jutted out in every direction and Brooke didn't have any makeup on, her mascara from the night before was smudged, leaving her with big smoky rings around her eyes. But, that didn't make her any less attractive, if anything it added to her appearance. A few teenage boys traveling down the road the opposite way whistled and hollered at her. Lucas, not knowing the brunette was following him, frowned, confused. But, he didn't leave anytime to ponder on the odd behavior, he had to find Peyton. And, he knew exactly where she would be.

Upon arriving at his destination, Lucas slowed down to a walk. A familiar curly-haired blonde was sitting on a picnic table facing the water. He knew she would be at the Rivercourt. He told her it was the place she should come to if she needed to think or clear her head and by the looks of things, she seemed to have taken his advice; or so he thought. Peyton, on the other hand knew that when he would come looking; this would be his first stop. She couldn't let him go, she needed him, and she loved him! Peyton knew that whatever happened between Brooke and Lucas last night was a mistake. She knew Brooke would never ever intentionally do that to someone else, knowing how much pain it would cause. Peyton felt a small twinge of guilt, for she couldn't do what her best friend did for her. She just couldn't give up Lucas for Brooke's happiness. She needed him. Somewhere deep down she had a feeling that she wasn't meant for Lucas, but she pushed it aside. He made her feel safe and secure, and she wasn't anywhere near ready to let that go.

The tall blonde boy walked until he was standing parallel to the wooden picnic table. He silently took a seat next to his current girlfriend. Or was it ex-girlfriend or maybe it was ex-friend? _Man, things in Tree Hill are always so complicated! _The thought ran through the blue-eyed brooder's head, among many other things.

"Peyton, please let me explain, okay?" The eldest Scott boy started, hesitantly.

The curly-blonde looked at him in the eye, her expression unreadable. Much to his surprise she nodded.

'Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. Um, that box you found this morning, Peyton, it meant nothing. I don't know why I kept all those things of Brooke, and to be honest I forgot all about them until you found the box." Lucas stated, lying to himself with every word he said, but it didn't matter to Peyton or even Lucas, as long as she forgives him then everything would be ok. Right?

Brooke walked silently towards the two figures in the distance, neither of the two realizing she was there as the level of volume increased with every step she took.

"I was stupid last night. I had a horrible day and I just went to a bar to drown in my sorrows. Peyton, I was smashed. I don't even remember being with Brooke or how I even got home. Maybe she was seducing me, I don't know. Peyt, you're the one I want. You've always been the one I've wanted. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end, right?" Luke questioned staring intently at Peyton, not noticing the brunette a few feet away that had heard everything he just said, tears silently rolling down her face. _Had he seriously just used her words to win back Peyton? Her words? God damn you Lucas Scott. _

Peyton looked at her…her what? Well, whatever he was at the moment, she didn't care. She needed him. The blonde girl realized that he was lying to himself with everything he just said, and she could see it in his eyes, she always could. But, she would not, and could not, give him up. Right then, he was the piece that was holding her together, and she liked feeling whole…especially since Lucas Scott was the only person who could do that to her.

"Okay, Luke. I forgive you. We both know it was a mistake. I bet Brooke was seducing you, we all know she is the town's slut." Peyton added for effect, wanting to distance Lucas's attractions to her ex-best friend as much as possible. And the only way she could think would do that was to make sure she talked about how much Brooke slept around with other guys.

Lucas nodded nervously. He didn't think that of Brooke, and already he knew that she was going to take the blame for their night together. But, no matter how much he knew it was wrong, he didn't believe there was anything he could do about it. Haley and Peyton would never forgive him if they knew what really happened, sure he was drunk, but he of course recognized the feisty brunette during the night. And, he did nothing to stop them taking things further. He wanted it to happen. But, if he told them that, his life and friends would be gone. Nathan would side with Haley and he would also lose his brother.

The two blondes shared a smile and turned back to look at the river. Neither of them was aware of the heartbroken brunette standing behind them. _Had she heard right? Peyton thought that last night was all her fault? And, Lucas did nothing to correct her? He was going to let Brooke take all the blame? I knew it! I should never let anyone in, all they do is break your heart, again, and again. It's always the same story. _ Brooke walked away slowly, tears trailing down her face. She changed in that moment. Brooke Davis built herself a wall, an impenetrable wall around her heart. Never again would she feel this pain. Never again would she put herself in the position to be crushed. Never again. She has trusted those two enough times already. She forgave the two of them the first time, and she was starting to the second time, right before they crushed her heart for the third time. No more chances would they ever get. Not again. She was done.

-----End Flashback-----

Brooke's heart clenched with pain as that memory resurfaced in her mind. She had tried to suppress it for the past 4 going on 5 years and she would not let it affect her. She couldn't. She couldn't break down in front of Brett. He didn't deserve to have to deal with her emotional scars; for God's sake he is only four! _God damn you Lucas Scott. Not only did you ruin my life, but you're starting to ruin your son's too, and you don't even know it. _Brooke was brought back to the present by a sniffle emanating from her brunette son. Tears threatened to fall from the small boy's eyes. Before Brooke could react, the guest was already crouching by Brett Landon.

"Hey, little guy, don't worry. I'll be back later. I promise. Okay?"

Brett Landon nodded, wiping away the tears that were starting to fall.

"I just have to go work for a little bit. I'll be back at 12 with J.J. I won't let you down, little man."

Brooke almost cried at those words. Here her friend was promising her little boy that he would always have someone there for him. _Shouldn't his dad be the one comforting him? But, no, Lucas Scott was probably off shagging Peyton __somewhere__. Or maybe he was cheating on her. She deserved to know what it felt like. _

B.L. nodded and jumped into the intruder's awaiting arms. "I love you so much buddy"

Brett sniffled and sighed. "To the moon and back?" he asked, his bright blue eyes looking full of hope.

The guest laughed, still holding tightly onto the boy. "Yeah, to the moon and back."

"Well, I love you to the moon and back, too." Brett said looking into the stranger's eyes.

As soon as the tears came, they vanished, and B.L. was already halfway up the stairs, heading to his playroom.

Brooke turned to her friend with tears in her eyes. She took a step forward and was engulfed in a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with us emotional Davis' this morning!" Brooke said chuckling.

"I meant what I said to B.L. I'm always here for him. And, I'll always be there for you too Brooke Davis. Always."

She felt more tears coming, but they weren't from sadness, these tears were from happiness. Never before had someone uttered those words and still stayed in her life. Yet, she knew that her friend was dead serious and would never do anything to hurt her. And, even after having her heart broken so many times, she believed those words.

The two starting slowly walking towards the front door. The guest sensing what Brooke was thinking, stopped and turned to face her. "Brooke, he never deserved you. Heck, I don't know a guy on this Earth that does deserve you! You are stronger than you could ever know. And, you are the greatest best friend anyone could ever dream of wanting. And, that little boy up there" the stranger said, pointing up the stairs, "he adores you, and I'm positive he always will. You are one hell of a mother Brooke Davis and I'm honored to even have you in my life."

Brooke's eyes started watering. Again with the waterworks! She pulled one of her closest friends in for a hug, and whispered, "Thanks. You are one of the best people I could ever ask to have in my life." Brooke looked the guest in the eye and stated as an afterthought, "And, Jake, there is no one else I would rather have here to help me raise my son."

Jake beamed, hugging Brooke fiercely. "Brooke, I am honored to be apart of his life. I love that little boy as if he were mine." He admitted.

Brooke laughed. "Well, he practically is. I mean Jake, you were there when he was born, when he spoke his first word, when he took his first steps. Heck, you were there for every important day in his life, and I'm sure you always will be!" By this time, both friends had tears forming.

"I can't wait to see him grow up, "Brooke continued, "Because I'm sure he is going to grow into an extraordinary man just like you Jake. You know what? Every day I look at him and I see him do something that reminds me of you, I get this weird feeling in my heart; but it's a good feeling. Brett looks up to you like you hold the answer to life."

Jake smiled, a tear escaping before sliding down his face. Happiness could be seen radiating from his eyes. The brunette man laughed. "Well, as much as I would love to continue this love fest, I have to get to work so I can be back here at 12. I can't let my little man down." Brooke chuckled.

The two embraced in another hug. Jake whispered, "I love you Brooke Davis, and so does everyone else you meet. You're funny, caring, and passionate. If Lucas couldn't wrap his brain around what a wonderful person you are, then it truly is his lost. For being smart, that guy sure was dumb letting you go."

Brooke chuckled and opened the door for her friend. "By Jake, see you at noon."

"Sure thing Davis." Jake smiled.

As Jake was stepping out of the door, Brooke called after him "Jake?"

"Yeah?" Jake asked turning around.

"Thank you" Brooke said softly

Jake smiled. "Anything for you Brooke Davis." And, with that he turned the corner and was on his was to work.


	6. Chapter 6

So, sorry for the late update. I know I promised many of you this on Friday or Sunday at the latest. My intention was to finish it Friday, and send it to my Beta so that I could hopefully post it Saturday or Sunday. But, my sister popped down from college for a visit and wound up taking up all my time. So, I did finish this chapter Sunday night, but I still had to send it to my Beta to proofread. So, again sorry. And, for future reference, I try to get chapters out when I say, but something always seems to happen. So, probably plan for chapters a day or so later than I originally say. Please, **REVIEW**! 

Thank you to Brucas2006 (my Beta), all my reviewers, and all those who read the story! Enjoy!

Next chapter will be Brooke, B.L., Jake, and most likely Jenny.

Oh, and this chapter is the backstory to those in Tree Hill, much like the first chapter is the backstory to Brooke. So, this is not how most chapters will be. 

* * *

A lot had changed in Tree Hill over the course of four years. Some left, with the idea of never returning. Others moved off to college, with the thought of returning afterwards. But most of all, people left to start their lives; leaving Tree Hill a distant memory, but still in their hearts. 

Lucas Scott had big hopes for his future, as does everyone. He dreamt of playing college ball at Duke, getting a full ride through college. He imagined his dream girl there next to him as he won MVP at his last college basketball game. He would get recruited to the NBA and be able to make money doing what he loved. Maybe he would write a book and become a world famous author, too. Wherever life would take him, he'd be fine, as long as he had that one person to share it with next to him. Too bad, he hadn't realized that until after she'd left for New York, after they were officially and forever done. Nope, Lucas Scott was too blind to see that the curly-blonde he called his girlfriend was never going to be able to fill the huge shoes of his Cheery. And, unfortunately for him, no one ever would be able to take her place in his heart. His heart was forever going to belong to Brooke Davis.

Luke loved basketball with a vengeance, but after discovering his heart condition, he knew no college would take a player who could only play 15 minutes a game. Because of that, he definitely wouldn't be getting a full ride into college. Without the full ride, the eldest Scott couldn't afford to attend college. His mom just had Lilly and he couldn't burden her with his financial issues. Instead, the young man agreed to accompany Whitey to the small college right outside of the Tree Hill City limits. Nathan and Haley along with baby James planned to attend there, so at least he would be constantly around family. Lucas thought that having them around would be a good thing. And, at least the college was close enough so that Lucas could visit his mom and baby sister. 

With the money he earned as assistant coach, Lucas could attend college part-time. He started off taking classes needed for an English major. About two years after leaving Tree Hill, Lucas finally found a company that was willing to publish his book. _My first and last book judging by my writer's block. _After Brooke left Tree Hill, it seems that the brooder had lost his muse. He had been stuck in a rut the past four years, with no hope of ever getting out of it. Knowing that his inspiration would most likely never come back, Lucas Scott decided that since he was unable to have a field in sports or writing, he would go for the next best thing; sports writing. It was hard to convince his college counselor to change his career path half way through his course, but he had managed it. Literature for the 21st Centaury classes turned into Journalism classes. Lucas had no desire to be in front of the camera, he merely wanted to go to the games and type up the reports. It was one of the few subjects that he seemed able to write about.

Peyton was headed off to Los Angeles to dive head first into the music business. The two decided to try the whole "long distance" thing. She was going to be surrounded by the best of the best in the business. Peyton started off very low in the totem pole, but she hoped that soon she would be much higher up. Moving halfway across the country was just what Peyton Sawyer needed. It helped heal her in ways. Ian, her stalker, had been locked up for some time, but still being in Tree Hill brought back all the terrifying memories. Moving to California helped swipe those events from her memory completely. Peyton had kept in touch with Haley, Nathan, and of course Lucas via telephone and occasional visits. But, after Lucas made the decision of her or Brooke, what was the beginning of a new friendship had been dashed. Peyton had of course understood. The blonde surely wouldn't have wanted to hang around Brooke had Luke chosen her. But, luckily, he hadn't and Peyton was so grateful for that. He seemed to be the one constant in her life. Although she had won the boy, Peyton missed her best friend. Sure, Haley was always there, but she didn't have the history that Peyton and Brooke had. History. There was just too much bad history between the two former best friends; apparently, too much to overcome. Peyton tried calling once or twice and when Brooke never answered, she gave up. _I gave up trying. Why put all my energy into a friendship that was a one-way street?_ But, Peyton knew she was thinking bullshit. She was the one to ruin their friendship, both times. Looks like she will never learn. 

Two years out of high school Peyton was still delivering mail and running errands for her asshole of a boss. The morning that everything changed started out like any other. She woke up at 5 am to her blaring alarm clock. The blonde took a shower, got ready, and grabbed a cup of coffee before darting out the door. Peyton was in the office by 6 am and started her day of nonstop work. Around noon, Peyton's phone rang right in the middle of sorting the mail. Thankful for a minute of rest, she opened the phone without checking the caller. Little did she know that her boyfriend was on the other line. Playful banter was exchanged between the two. When the curly-blonde turned around, who was there? Well, none other than Lucas Scott. She promised Lucas that she'd meet him for dinner, but that she needed to get back to work. Hours later, she rushed into the proposed restaurant, late from being held up at the office. She spotted the brooder sitting at a small table. He was dressed in a suit, wringing his napkin in his hands, obviously nervous. She smiled at the flustered Lucas before walking towards him. They were just starting dinner when she was called back to work. Promising to be no longer than an hour, she ran out of the restaurant, not noticing the saddened look on Luke's face. The rest of that evening was a blur to Peyton. There was something about a hotel and yelling for being late, past midnight. Everything was hazy except for that one moment, the moment when Lucas Scott proposed to her. Peyton sat dumbstruck. _Did he really just ask that? And, at now of all times? _Lucas stood kneeling in front of her for over 5 minutes before she answered, "No, Luke, you can't propose. We can't do this! No, I'm sorry, just no!" The blonde quickly gathered up her things and left, the door slamming shut. Lucas hitched himself into the chair Peyton occupied minutes before. _What was going through her mind in those minutes of silence before she answered?_

Well, Peyton Sawyer's mind was racing with flashbacks. Some were of her and Lucas. Others were Brooke and Peyton throughout the years. But, mainly the memories consisted of a tall brunette boy with a baby in his arms; Jake. 

_I can't marry Lucas! I never got over Jake, did I? Jake's the one for me and he always has been. How could I have been so blind before? I never truly loved Lucas like I loved Jake. I ruined my friendship with Brooke over a boy I don't even want to spend the rest of my life with! How stupid could I be? Oh, he's still waiting. How do I tell him without crushing him? Although, I think he knows I'm not his forever. At least, I hope he figures it out soon. _

She left Lucas Scott behind that night and hadn't seen or talked to him since. She would occasionally call Haley, but since that night, the phone calls came less frequently. She didn't want to listen to Haley's questions on when she was returning home. And, she especially didn't want to hear about how she changed since moving to Los Angeles. After the turned down proposal between her and Lucas, Peyton seemed to drop off the face of the earth, at least it seemed that way to her friends back in Tree Hill.

Lucas Scott returned to Tree Hill slightly let down, but amazingly he wasn't upset. He knew that while he loved Peyton, she didn't control his heart. And, she never had. Only one girl had ever held that position, Brooke Davis. Lucas sighed. She would never want to see him again. She had given him countless chances and he blew all of them. Once again, Lucas Scott made a promise with himself; he promised that if he ever got another chance with Brooke, he would never let her go, and this time he meant it.

While his older brother was seriously deep in love issues, for the most part Nathan Scott's life was pretty prefect. He had a wife that he loved beyond words and an adorable little boy. Nathan and Haley went to the small community college where Whitey was coaching. Nathan put most of his focus on basketball. But, with Haley there by his side, he still did fairly well in his classes. Knowing that he wanted to play in the NBA, Nathan chose to major in American History. It seemed to be the easiest major with the least amount of credits needed. And, after all, he already knew what he wanted to do.

Haley had a lot more to balance than most college students. Her husband was constantly on the go, whether it be to basketball practice, games, or classes. She loved him more than anything, but missed him, as he wasn't around as much. But, she knew that he was just trying to make a life for them and follow his dreams. Haley sure had her hands full with Jamie throughout college too. For the first year, she just took care of James, but upon encouragement from Nathan, she started taking classes. Jamie headed to daycare 3 days a week to start off with, and it slowly increased until Haley too was taking on a full course load. Afraid that her son would think that she didn't want to spend time with him, Haley set aside time every day for the two of them. Promising herself that as soon as she got her degree she would stay at home with him until he started school, Haley started concentrating more on schoolwork and less on feeling guilty. Besides, Jamie seemed to love daycare! He met other kids his age, which was hard when living in the dorm at the college his parent's attended. The fours years passed quickly, and before either of them knew it, Haley and Nathan graduated from college. The two decided it would be best to raise Jamie in Tree Hill among family, or at least, their family. Lucas was planning on moving back there, and Deb was still living in Tree Hill.

Four years later and here everyone was. Haley was teaching English at Tree Hill High School. Nathan was recovering from an accident that left him in a wheelchair, but he was now strong and reconditioning for the NBA. Lucas was a sportswriter for Sports Illustrated, covering games in North Carolina and the lower East Coast. Peyton was still in Los Angeles, although, her location was about to change. Jake was up in New York, having a lot of success as a well-known architecture. And, Brooke was taking the fashion world by storm with her cheery attitude and enthusiasm.

Their lives for the most part seemed on track, or at least as close to it as was possible. Though, as they all knew, nothing good seemed to last for long, especially when it involved these six young adults. 


	7. Chapter 7

So, I know I said that chapter 4 would be the longest, but I lied. This chapter is about 3,000 or so. Happy Easter to those who celebrate the holiday. For those who don't, well, Happy Sunday! I think from now on, expect a chapter every week. It seems I've fallen into a routine of not writing Sunday or Monday and then Tuesday afternoon I start the new chapter and it seems to get done by Thursday/Friday to be sent to my Beta and I usually get it back a day later. So, usually, I'll probably update once a week. 

I can't believe we have to wait for One Tree Hill until April. I've heard that the last few episode are Brucas, hopefully that's true! We really need them back on the show. Little Lily was adorable in last week's episode. She looked like a little Brooke. Ironic how Jamie looks like a little Lucas. Maybe the two kids give them a look at what their children will look like. Hopefully, it will bring them back together. The show just can't end with Leyton. Peyton never got the embarrassing speeches, the love letters every week, or even the 'I'm the guy for you' line. So, how can they end up together? They just can't! (If it isn't obvious, I'm against a romantic Leyton relationship with every fiber of my being.)

Anyways, back to the story. Thanks to Brucas2006, all the reviewers, and all the readers! Enjoy, and **REVIEW**!!

* * *

Brooke closed the door quietly after Jake disappeared from view. _ All right, it's time to get a move on. I've got to get B.L. dressed, take a shower, get dressed myself, finish the design for the Milan fashion show, and get out of here no later than an hour from no__w__. Great! I can handle it! Who am I kidding? _Brooke turned abruptly and started going up the stairs two at a time. Deciding to get Brett dressed first, she moved off towards his end of the wing. 

"Babe, where'd you go?" Brooke questioned loudly, peeking into the playroom. No B.L. there.

"In here Momma," came the muffled response.

She followed the source of the noise until she found her four year-old struggling to fit a shirt over his head. Giggling at the sight of him wiggling around the room, Brooke took a step into the boy's room. 

Trying to stifle her laughter, Brooke asked, "You need any help there B.L.?"

Instead on speaking, Brett merely nodded, the sleeves of his shirt flapping as his head went up and down. His mother chuckled and pulled the shirt down over his head. Helping him put his arms in the sleeves; Brooke looked her son up and down. Not a bad job. He must really have my fashion sense. And, he's color coordinated! From his green and white striped short sleeve polo to his black, cargo shorts to his green, miniature Nike shoes. I'm so proud! 

"Brett you look adorable! Did you pick out your outfit all by yourself?"

B. Landon's little head nodded up and down. "I sure did Momma. Did I do good?"

"Oh, baby, you did great. How about you go play while I go and get dressed?"

"Okay, but Momma? You always pick out what I wear, so can I pick out what you're gonna wear today? Plleeassee?"

Brooke laughed. "Okay little man, but don't whine. Let's go we're late."

Skipping out of the room, Brett sang, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" 

Brooke laughed at her son's antics. "Okay, mister, I think you've watched a little too much Alice in Wonderland."

The two brunettes walked into Brooke's bedroom and headed straight for her closet; her closet that could easily accommodate a family of 3. Every inch of wall space was taken, not to mention the island in the middle of the room that held rows and rows of shoes and handbags. Brooke Davis had every piece of clothing imaginable for any occasion that could arise.

"Okay, I'm going to quickly brush my teeth and do my makeup while you choose which outfit is going to make me look fabulous." Brooke smiled as she began to walk out of the closet.

" 'Kay momma." Brett replied, already prowling through her closet in search of the perfect outfit.

Brooke hurried into her bathroom. Deciding that a shower was not necessary, the brunette jumped right into brushing her teeth and putting curlers in her raven locks. Applying her makeup in under 2 minutes had become second nature since having a kid. Heck, at least now she could apply it with both hands instead of having a baby in one arm and a mascara wand in the other! Nobody could imagine how hard it was to apply mascara with one hand while holding a squirming baby in the other. 

Five minutes later Brooke walked back into her closet, searching for Brett. "B.L. did you find what I'm going to wear?"

"Yeah!" Brett responded poking his head out from an over-pilled rack of clothes, nearly giving his mother a heart attack. Brooke jumped back in surprise, not expecting him to come out from there.

"Okay, bud, what am I wearing today?" Brooke asked, curious to see what her son's choice in clothing was. She just hoped they weren't badly matched because if they were, she would probably wear them anyway just so she wouldn't hurt Brett's feelings. She could see the headlines now._'Fashion Designer Brooke Davis walks into work as a Fashion Disaster'._

"Well, Momma, I need you to get them down for me. I'm too short!" Brett said moaning slightly at his size.

"I think you're just perfect!" Brooke stated, affectionately tapping B.L. on his little nose. "Now, what do you want me to get down for you?" she asked.

"This dress with that and these shoes." Brett responded, pointing to his choices.

Brooke stood there for a minute absorbing what her son picked out_. He is a genius! Maybe he'll take over my fashion line. God, I never even thought of putting those together! __She could think of a new headline 'Brett Landon Davis; Fashion Child Genius' _

"Did I pick good Momma?" Brett asked sweetly.

"Babe, what you picked is awesome! Why don't you go play for a bit and pack whatever you want to take to the office while I change and finish getting ready, 'kay?"

" 'Kay Momma."

Five minutes later, Brooke emerged from her closet, newly dressed. B. L. sure did a good job picking out her clothes. Brooke stepped out of her closet dressed in a simple black dress with belt loops. Instead of the customary red belt, Brett had chosen a green belt that matched his shirt. The outfit was completed with green high heels. _I've never been so proud!_

Brooke checked her watch before grabbing a matching green clutch and throwing all of the necessities into it. Hurrying down the hall, Brooke reached the stairs in impressive time. Upon reaching the kitchen she quickly rinsed out all of the breakfast dishes. Dashing into her home office she hurriedly finished her sketch before packing it into her briefcase. _Five minutes to grab B.L. and get into the car. Okay, I can do this! I actually might be on time today!_

"BRETT! C'MON WE GOTTA GO!" Brooke screamed loudly up the stairs whilst flinging her cell phone, beeper, and PDA into her purse, which was then stuffed into her black, leather briefcase. 

B.L. carefully, but quickly, walked down the wooden stairs, a small backpack adorning his shoulders. Brooke glanced down at it, realizing that it was the New York Knick's bag that Jake had given him when he turned three._Well, he may have my fashion sense, but he definitely has Lucas's love of basketball._ Already at his age, he was showing promising skills and a passion for the game.

* * *

With minutes to spare, Brooke made it onto the floor, which held her office. Her fashion line, Clothes Over Bros, had prime office space in downtown New York City along with a gorgeous view. While ascending up to the tenth floor, where Brooke's office was, she watched her son scan over the pictures of the sport's section of the newspaper. Every Saturday when Brooke would bring B.L. into work with her for a few hours, the doorman would set aside the sport's section for Brett, it had become a tradition. 

The two Davis's stepped out of the elevator and walked through the frenzy maze of delivery guys, staff carrying clothes, and business associates. Passing by Millicent's desk, Brooke collected her messages and schedule for the next 3 hours in the office. She headed into her very spacious office, Brett following along behind. No sooner had she sat down in her office chair that a familiar redhead plopped down on the couch in her office, right beside Brett. 

"Hey slut," Rachel directed at Brooke. "Hey little man," she added to the little brunette boy that had leaned over to give her a hug. 

"Hey Red. I haven't seen you in forever!" the four year-old exclaimed dramatically, using his age-old nickname for his Mom's best friend. 

"I know, B.L. You see, there is this little thing called a job, and unfortunately if I don't do mine, your mom will send my ass to the streets." She responded with a smirk.

"No swearing! You owe me a dollar." The boy demanded.

"Brooke, how did you end up with a son that is like the swear police? I mean, I personally thought your kid's first word would be asshole or maybe hoe." Rachel said, handing the boy 3 dollars for the three swear words she had uttered.

"You are making me rich!" B.L. stated happily. Almost every time he saw Red he would end up with at least 5 dollars. Rachel Gatina and swearing just happened to come hand in hand, luckily enough for Brett Landon.

"Yeah, like you don't already have enough money." Rachel pointed out. 

Brooke laughed at how true that statement was. "So, B.L. would you rather sit here in my boring office or go hang out with Rachel for the next couple hours?"

"I'll go hang with Rachel, Momma."

" 'Kay. Give me a hug first, though." The brunette responded, smiling.

Brett went over and hugged his mother tightly before grabbing his backpack and grasping Rachel's outreached hand.

* * *

Three hours later Brooke and Brett said goodbye to the staff of Clothes Over Bros and headed home, picking up lunch on the way. B.L. could barely contain his enthusiasm for seeing his best friend for the first time in 24 hours. 

The two made their way into the lobby of their fancy apartment building and to the elevator without B.L. saying one word about J.J. That changed once the elevator door opened, revealing Jake and his lovely daughter hanging outside Brooke's wooden door. 

"J.J.!" Brett squealed with delight.

"B.L.!" Jenny Jagielski screeched, using that nickname she gave him when he was just a baby. 

The two best friends made a mad dash for each other, meeting in a hug halfway between. The adults laughed and ushered the kids into Brooke's home. After setting the kids down with the food Brooke picked up for lunch in the kitchen, conveniently for four people, the adults migrated into the living room to talk and eat. 

"So, what's on your mind?" Brooke questioned, picking up her chicken salad wrap. 

"What do you mean?" The brunette man retaliated, stuffing his hamburger into his mouth.

"Jake, I know you too well. Something is eating at your brain, so spill!"

After swallowing his bite of burger, Jake laughed. "Okay, okay, no need to get pushy! Well, a few pipes in my apartment building broke and the landlord says it will be 3 months before we can move back in." He sighed, putting down his lunch. 

Brooke gasped. "That's horrible. When do you guys have to move out?"

"By tomorrow." Jake replied.

"Do you already have a place to stay?" She questioned.

"No one wants to do a 3 month lease, so I guess J.J. and I will probably just stay at a hotel." Jake told her sighing.

"Oh, no you won't. You guys will come and stay here. You can have the guest room next to me and I bet J.J. and B.L. would love to have a 3 month sleepover. It will be so much fun!" She gushed.

Jake laughed at her enthusiasm. "B. Davis, I don't want us to get in your way."

"Nonsense, you won't be in the way. And, besides, B.L. would love being able to see you everyday. He misses you. And, so do I. This way he'll see you everyday, and I'll get to see my little Jenny everyday too!"

"Okay, as long as we're not imposing. How about we ask the kids?" Jake suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll object right away. No way do those two want to spend everyday together!" Brooke stated, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Brooke and Jake walked into the kitchen where they found Brett and Jenny sitting at the table eating and chatting away. Brett seemed to be demonstrating some basketball move to Jenny. The little girl crinkled her nose up in disgust and instead showed her best friend one of her dance moves. Jenny's dark brunette locks bounced up and down as she twirled for Brett. 

Jake leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, next to Brooke. The two stood there watching their children interact; they really were best friends. Jake studied his daughter with her slightly wavy brunette locks and hazel eyes. His eyes traveled to the brunette beside him. It was ironic and funny how much Jenny looked like Brooke. She could have been the mini version of his friend except without the dimples. 

The kids finally spotting them stopped playing around and made a beeline for the adults. Jenny raced towards Brooke, jumping into her arms. Brooke had played a big part in her life. She had been around since Jenny was two and she always took Jenny to the mother-daughter activities at her school. Likewise, Jake and Brett would go to the father-son days and camping trips together. The four of them looked out for each other, the way it had always been. 

Easily hoisting Jenny up, Brooke hugged the little girl. She was small for her age, but she was feisty. Jenny really reminded Brooke of herself. She was energetic, girly, and dramatic; overall everything Jake thought his daughter wouldn't be. He imagined she'd be mellow, a tomboy, and into basketball. After all, she had grown up with just a dad. _But, I suppose Brooke had always been her mother figure. Heck, those two spend almost the entire weekend together. Brooke was bound to rub off on Jenny. And, I couldn't have asked for a better role model for my daughter. _

Brett Landon followed his best friend over to the adults, attaching himself to Jake's legs and hugging them tightly before being lifted up and placed on the man's hip. Right there in that moment, the four brunettes looked like a family. All of them had smiles on their faces and were laughing at a joke Brett had just told. The four of them moved into the family room where the adults sat the kids down on the comfortable couch.

'So, guys, what do you feel about a sleepover?" Brooke started, her glance moving from B.L. to Jenny.

"Yeah!" The two shouted with glee.

"Okay, well this is going to be a special sleepover," Brooke continued. Two small, confused faces looked up at her. "You see, Jake and J.J. are going to live with us for a few months, so it'll be like one gigantic sleepover! How do you guys feel about that?"

"Momma, thank you so much!" B.L. screamed before launching himself into his mother's arms. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

Brooke laughed. "Brett, first off, this isn't your birthday present, and second off, your birthday isn't until November. November is like 6 months away. She told him laughing. 

"Oh," the small boy said, before his grin returned to his face. "J.J. is gonna stay in my room right?"

"Yeah, bud if that's alright with you." Jake piped in.

"Of course it is!" Brett answered excitedly.

The two kids played the rest of the day while the adults talked and caught up. It was around ten o'clock when Brook and Jake walked into Brett's playroom to find the kids curled up, the end credits of Beauty and the Beast rolling.

"How about you guys just stay the night and we'll go and get your stuff in the morning?" Brooke whispered to Jake.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, let's take them to B.L.'s room."

Jake picked up Jenny whilst Brooke hoisted Brett into her arms. The adults silently carried their kids to Brett's basketball adorned room. The wooden floor was painted like a basketball court, complete with a three-point line. In the corner of his room was a miniature basketball hoop and a grandstand mural took over one of Brett Landon's walls. The room was completed with two matching beds, sitting right next to each other, one for Brett and the other for Jenny. Jake laid down his daughter on "her bed" in B.L.'s room and kissed her goodnight before pulling the covers over her tiny body.

Brooke brought B.L. over to his bed and placed him in it, wrapping his bed covers around him like a cocoon. 

"I love you Pooh Bear," Brooke whispered, using her pet name for Brett.

"Love you too Momma Roo," Brett replied groggily, using the nickname he had made up for his mother. 

And, with that, Brooke got up and glanced at the two sleeping children. _How can one possibly love somebody this much? I glance at Jenny and Brett and see the friendship Peyton and I had as children, always playful and telling each other everything. Brett just makes life so much more meaningful for me. And, then I see Jenny. She always looks a little crestfallen when she sees Brett hug me. I feel so bad that her mother would abandon her. I still remember the promise I mad myself four years ago, the day Jenny begged me to not leave her._ "I will never leave you Jenny, I love you." Brooke whispered to the sleeping girl, stroking her head of curls.

"Love you too," the tiny girl responded, her eyes opening to look at Brooke before shutting as sleep overcame her.

Brooke made her way to the door of B.L.'s room, stopping to glance at the two children, their small chests rising and falling in slumber.

"I love you, my babies" Brooke whispered into the silent room before quietly shutting the door behind her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay. Without my weekly One Tree Hill episode I didn't have much fire to write. But, I sat down and forced myself to write. I've already started Chapter 9 so hopefully I'll have that to you all sooner than usual

So, it's getting closer and closer to a Brucas meeting. Next chapter will be a Brooke/Brett/Jake/Jenny chapter, full of lots and lots of cuteness. There might be slight Lucas, but not with an interaction between him and Brooke. They will meet in Chapter 10 or 11.

Thank you to my Brucas2006, all the reviewers, and all the readers. Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

Oh, and while I play basketball, I'm not a big fan of Pro ball, so sorry if the Boston Celtics aren't exactly the big rival of the New York Knicks, or whatever.

* * *

Lucas groaned as the ringing of his cell phone woke him from his dreamless sleep. Glancing at the clock, Lucas cursed whoever was calling him at 5 in the morning. Shuffling out of bed, the blonde fumbled around in the dark for the gadget. His hand grasped around the phone and he opened it without checking the caller.

"Hello?" Lucas asked groggily.

"Mr. Scott, this is Mark Witt from Sport's Illustrated. I'm calling to inform you of your new assignment."

"What, you guy's adding another game onto my schedule?" The brooder asked, annoyed. _They had to call at 5 am to tell me this?_

"Well, in some sense, yes." The man answered.

What's with the secrecy? "Well, out with it, my bed is calling my name." Lucas snapped, fed up with the cheerful gentleman.

"Well, our reporter for the New York Knicks has relocated, so we are in need of another reporter to cover the game and write up the piece for the upcoming issue. Now, you weren't at the top of the list of candidates, but my boss was extremely impressed with your last piece, so you are the one offered this incredible opportunity. Shall you accept, your piece on the game will be the main feature of the issue. You will be given press passes to all the press meetings, you'll have front row seats, and a pass that will allow you access into each team's locker room. Also, our photographer from New York will be accompanying you to the games and the press meetings. So, what do you say?" Mr. Witt asked after reeling off all the information.

Lucas, now fully awake, was going over the logistics in his head. "Um, sorry, this is the rival game, home court advantage Knicks, right?

"Yeah. It truly is a terrific opportunity for a new writer like yourself."

"Okay, well, yeah. I mean, I'd love to cover the game." Lucas exclaimed happily.

"Well, then, I'll have my secretary e-mail you all the information and your airfare, hotel bills, and meals should be charged onto the company credit card, okay? Oh, you'll be expected to arrive Monday, tomorrow, and your stay will be paid through Wednesday night. Sports Illustrated will not cover any expenses after Wednesday night. We will need your article by Thursday night at the latest. If you do well with this piece, you'll be open for many more opportunities like this. So, don't screw it up, okay?"

"I'll be there tomorrow. I'll put 110 percent effort in. And, sir, thank you for the opportunity."

"You're welcome Mr. Scott. Oh, and your photographer will meet you at the first press meeting, Monday at 4 pm. Well, I must be going, I have a meeting. Goodbye Mr. Scott."

"Goodbye Mr. Witt." Lucas responded before closing shut his cell phone. He pumped his fist in the air; this was the big break he had been waiting for!

Unable to fall back to sleep because of his excitement, Luke hurriedly rushed into the bathroom. After a quick shower and shave, Luke stepped back into his bedroom, searching for clean clothes to wear. He picked up a pair of jeans lying on the floor and sniffed them before slipping into the pants. Donning a plain navy t-shirt, Lucas made his way to the kitchen.

Turning on the coffee maker, Luke made a to-do list in his head. _Okay, I need to book a plane ticket for tomorrow morning, go by and tell Mom that I won't be able to watch Lilly Tuesday, pack my bags, finish my last article, and send it to Donny, my editor. Shouldn't be to hard, right? _As the coffee started to slowly drip into the pot, Lucas stood at his kitchen sink, staring out of the window. This is his big break! How many sports reporters have dreamt to be able to cover these two great teams, and have full access to the players and the coaches? Every single goddamn one has, and Lucas Scott just happened to be the lucky bastard picked. Chuckling to himself, he poured himself a steaming cup of joe and heading into the living room where his laptop awaited.

In no time, Lucas was on the net searching for the best price for airfare. Why not travel Business Class? After all, I am on business! Smirking at his good fortune to travel in the spacious cocoons of Business Class, Lucas bought his ticket for the Monday 7:00 a.m. flight that Delta Airlines offered.

For the most part, the rest of Lucas's morning was busy. Blowing off time before it would be a reasonable hour to go over to Haley's, Luke did a few loads of laundry, sent off his article on the latest Charlotte Bobcats game, and washed a load of dishes. Checking his watch, the blonde noticed that it was a more reasonable hour to pop in for a visit at his brother's house.

Ten minutes later Luke walked right into the Scott household, not bothering to knock. Almost five years later and the folks of Tree Hill still barged into each other's houses as though they were their own. Some things never change.

"Hales? Nate? Jamie? Anybody home?" Lucas asked as he made his way into their kitchen, stopping to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Uncle Luke? What ya doin' here?" Little Jamie questioned, his red cape billowing out behind him.

"Hey Jamie, your mom or pops home?" He asked, taking a sip of the rich Argentina coffee.

"Momma went to the store and Daddy is taking a shower."

"Right. Well, guess what? I get to go to New York to cover the Knicks vs. Celtics game. How cool is that?"

"Aww. No fair! Uncle Luke, you're gonna get me a present while you're there right?" The little boy questioned, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Sure thing Jim-Jam." Lucas stated as Haley walked into the kitchen, her arms full of grocery bags.

Lucas set down his coffee cup and hastily moved to take some of the bags before Haley dropped them. Carefully placing the brown paper bags on the granite island, Lucas turned to Haley.

"Hey Hales. How you doing?" Lucas said casually trying to hide his excitement.

Haley hugged her best friend. "Hey Luke. I'm great what about you?"

Before the blonde could respond, Jamie interrupted. "Uncle Lucas, aren't you gonna tell her about the Knicks?"

Luke laughed. "Yeah little man. I was going to wait until your Dad got down here though." He responded, taking the contents out of the grocery bags and putting them away.

"Tell me what?" Nathan questioned, coming into the kitchen in a pair of blue jeans and a polo, drying his hair with a towel.

"Uncle Luke has a big surprise!" James squealed with delight.

"Really, what?" The brunette male asked with curiosity, turning his attention to his brother.

Lucas opened his mouth to explain, but Haley spoke up first. "Apparently it has something to do with the Knicks."

Luke shook his head in disbelief. Would he ever be given the chance to speak?

"You scored tickets? Man that is like the biggest game this year. Please tell me that you're taking me." Nathan stated, his blue eyes twinkling at the prospect to see the two rival teams face off.

"Yes, it has to do with the Knicks, and sadly Nathan, you can't come." At the news, a small frown adorned Nate's face. His brother was going to the game and not taking him? How rude!

Lucas chuckled slightly at his brother's face before continuing. "I got a call from some head honcho at Sport's Illustrated. The New York reporter quit or something, so they want me to go up there to cover the rivalry game. How sweet is that? I get frontcourt seats, a press pass into all the conference meetings, and I get face time in the locker rooms!"

"Woah, man! That's awesome! You're gonna bring me back something, right?" Nathan asked before getting whacked in the arm by Haley.

Lucas laughed, like father like son. "Yeah, I will. I already promised Jamie I would too."

"Luke, that's great news! When do you leave?" Haley questioned, giving her friend a small hug.

"Tomorrow morning at 7. I'm staying until Wednesday night. I'll probably catch a flight late that evening. The game is on Tuesday, You guys should watch it."

"Oh, don't worry, we will! Won't we Jamie?" Nate asked looking at his son.

"Yeah!" The little boy exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Okay, I just wanted to let you guys know. I'm headed over to the café to tell Mom that I can't watch Lilly Tuesday. I guess I'll see you guys when I get back."

After hugs all around, Luke finally made his way to Karen's Café, the hottest joint to eat in Tree Hill, even after all these years.

The glass door jingled as he opened it, alerting everyone that there was a customer. Luke looked around the place; it hadn't changed at all. There sitting at one of the barstools was his little sister Lilly, who just happened to share the same birthday as his nephew/godson. Her curly brown locks danced across her face as she bounced to the music playing throughout the café. Smiling at the sight, Lucas was brought back to Brooke. His sister was like a miniature version of her. From her hair to the gleam she got in her eyes when she was up to no good, Lilly Scott was a carbon copy of his ex-girlfriend, Brooke Davis. And, it made it that much harder to forget his Cheery.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Luke made it over to the little girl, snatching her up in a hug and twirling her around. The tiny tot giggled as her big brother tickled her.

"Luke, stop! Stop!" She screeched, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Lucas, put her down! Right now!" His mother scolded.

Karen Roe didn't seem to age at all. She looked just as she had the day Luke went off for college with Whitey, Nathan, and Haley. Sure, she had a few more wrinkles and stress lines, mainly from her bundle of trouble little girl. Who knew that her and Keith's daughter would give even Brooke Davis a run for her money? She was always into something, and more likely than not, it was trouble. And, she already had a boyfriend! God, help them all!

Setting down the tray of muffins she was carrying, Karen walked out from behind the counter to give her son a hug. "Hey, Luke. You still watching Lilly on Tuesday?"

Luke scratched his head. "Yeah, about that-"

"Lucas Scott, you're not canceling are you? It better be a good reason." Karen interrupted.

"Well, I would watch her, but I'm going to be in New York. I got offered to cover the Knicks vs. Cetlics game. I leave tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry mom, but I won't be able to watch the Lillster."

"Oh, Luke, that's great! How long will you be gone?" Karen asked, happy that this opportunity had been given to her son.

"I'll probably fly back Wednesday night." The brooder said, smiling at the thought of being able to be the reporter for such a big game.

"Don't worry about not watching Lilly. This is huge for your career!" Karen gushed.

"Yeah mom, it is! Well, I'd love to stay, but I've got to get home, pack, and then go to bed. My flight leaves at 7 a.m., which means I'll have to get up by 4 to leave myself plenty of time. I definitely don't want to miss my flight!"

"Okay, son. I love you and be safe." Karen stated, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Lilly turned from her drawing to look at her brother. "I'll miss you Lucas. Will you bring me back something?" Lilly asked sweetly.

"Lilly, you never ask for presents." Karen scolded.

"Nonsense mom, she's my little sister, of course I'll get her something. Besides, I already promised Jamie and Nathan that I would buy them something too." Lucas added with a laugh.

Turning back to hi sister, Lucas reached his arms out for a hug. Lilly hugged her big brother back before pulling back and handing him her drawing. Peering down at the artwork, Luke smiled. She had drawn big figures of him and his mom and in between the two was her, all three of them holding hands. Underneath the picture, she had written "Family".

The blonde smiled down at his little sister. "Thank Lilly, I'll keep this with me." He added, before folding the picture up and putting it in the pocket of his brown leather jacket.

Later that night, after the chaos of packing and gathering everything needed for New York, Lucas lay exhausted in his bed. In nine hours he would be on his way to New York to cover the game that could jump-start a big career for him. _I can't believe I got this chance! I get to go to New York! I've never been to New York before. I wonder if I'll see Brooke there. No, Lucas, stop! No thinking about her. This trip isn't about her; it's about your job. The one you need to feed and clothe yourself. You won't mess this chance up! No, I won't. This is my dream. No one is going to come in the way of my dream, not even Brooke Davis. I won't think about her while I'm on this trip._ And, with that, Luke drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Who was he kidding? He wouldn't think about Brooke Davis. Yeah right! He'd be thinking about her every second of every day. He had been since she broke up with him senior year of high school. And, he always would be, she was his forever.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I know I keep saying the chapters before were going to be my longest, but I guess I lied. I'm seriously missing my weekly One Tree Hill episodes. I can't wait for them to come back on 2 weeks from now! I think Dan planned the whole Carrie to seduce Nathan, but I don't think he through she would go as far as to grab little Jamie. Something is fishy there, and it is most likely coming from Dan Scott.

I had some time yesterday and I love to draw, so I drew what Jenny and Brett would look like. If you have your own visual of the kids, you may not want to look. I don't want to ruin your imagination! So, here is Jenny and Brett as I see them in my mind. LINK IS IN MY PROFILE! (Unfortunately, I tried putting it up here and it doesn't work.) -- Sorry for the bad quality of the picture. Brett's hair would be darker, but it wasn't picked up on the scanner. And, yes he does look like Jamie from the show. I needed to get the right outline for a younger boy's face so I needed a visual contact. But, hey they're cousins, right? They're bound to look alike!

Anyway, here is Chapter 9. I had more planned, but I was already over 3,500 words and figured that I'd just split up what I had in mind for the chapter to make two. I'm already started on Chapter 10, a few lines are written, but it is nowhere near finished. As promised, I will have a Brucas interaction, or at least I will do my best. (I'm still laying out the chapter). And, because I'm just random, while writing this chapter I realized that both Jenny and Brett have 5 letter names, both with "E's" and a set of double letters. How weird, right? I honestly didn't plan it.

Thank you to Brucas2006, all my reviewers, and all the readers. Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

Brooke woke up to the smell of bacon wafting through the air. She blinked rapidly as if that would clear her brain, still foggy from sleep. After glancing at the clock and noticing that it was already 8 o'clock, Brooke got up and headed for the kitchen, still clad in her short pajama shorts and a tank top. The brunette ran a hand through her hair, silently walking down stairs. Music drifted past her ears once she hit the landing. Curiosity consuming her, Brooke followed the song and the delicious smell. Upon reaching the kitchen, she was met with one of the cutest sights. There over the stove stood Jake with Brett on his hip. Sitting right next to the stove, on the granite countertop, was Jenny, chocolate chips in hand.

Leaning against the doorframe, Brooke couldn't help but smile. B.L. was dropping pancake batter on a hot skillet, Jake supplying the batter from the bowl in his one hand. Jenny would then drop the chocolate chips in, all while the two best friends giggled. The three of them looked like they belonged together, their brunette heads shaking with laughter.

Jenny dipped he little finger into the batter bowl and placed a dollop on B.L.'s tiny button nose. Brett laughed and tried to like it off with his tongue. Brooke not able to contain herself any more, burst into hysterics at seeing her son's tongue struggle to lick the batter that was just out of reach. All three heads turned to look at the door, finally noticing her presence. Jake set Brett down on the ground before helping J.J. down as well. The kids made a beeline for Brooke.

"Hello babies. How'd you guys sleep?" The brunette woman questioned. Reaching down to pick up six-year-old Jenny.

Firmly planted on Brooke's hip, Jenny answered, "Real good. What are we doin' today?" Her little hazel eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Well, we have to go pick up your stuff and then I was thinking that maybe we could go to the park. What do you say?" The woman questioned, looking from the little girl to the little boy clinging to her leg.

"Okay, Momma." Brett responded happily. "Can we get ice cream too?"

Jake laughed from behind the boy before piping in. "Yes, we'll get ice cream, it's tradition!"

The four sat down for breakfast at the kitchen table. Laughing and talking all through the meal, the gang devoured their breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and fruit salad quickly.

"Okay, boys you go get dressed while J.J. and I clean up. You guys can head to the apartment in the Explorer. Jenny and I have some girl stuff to do before we'll meet you there. Right J?" Brooke stated.

Giggling, the girl nodded. "Right!"

The boys nodded at Brooke's demand and went to change. Jake was just about to go up the steps before Brooke called after him. "Jake? Please don't let Brett wear a basketball jersey. I just got him like 5 new shirts, have him wear one of those. He'll be able to wear a jersey to the game on Tuesday, so he can't wear one today."

" 'Kay!" Jake hollered, resuming his path up the stairs.

"Oh, and I got you some new clothes too. They are where I always put them!" She screamed.

Jake smiled at the last words Brooke said. She was always taking care of him. Turning into his temporary bedroom, Jake made his way to the dresser. Brooke always kept a few clothes in the drawers for him. Pulling out a pair of jeans, a pair of boxers, socks, a wifebeater, and a baby blue polo, he headed into his bathroom. After quickly throwing the clothes on and brushing his teeth with the toothbrush Brooke kept handy for him, the brunette made his way into Brett's room.

Brett Landon Davis was a very determined little boy. He wanted to get down that signed Knicks jersey that was his birthday present last year. Only problem was that his mom has placed it at the very top of his closet! He cleverly brought his desk chair over to the closet hoping it would give him the needed boost. _Just a little bit farther! I'm almost there!_ Before he knew it, B.L. was slipping off the chair and falling, falling down towards the hard, wood floors. Right before he would have collided with the floor, two strong arms scooped him up. Turning to look at who it was, Brett Landon broke out in a smile when he saw that Jake had saved him.

"Hey, little man, what do you think you're doing?" Jake questioned, relieved that his little boy hadn't been hurt.

"Nothin' special," the boy responded, turning his attention to gaze at a very interesting spot on his carpet.

Jake not falling for the trick he seemed to have picked up from his mother sat the brunette kid down onto his blue clad bed. Lifting the boy's chin with one of his large fingers, Jake brought Brett's gaze up to meet his own brown eyes. "Now, buddy, you know I'm not gonna fall for that. You seem to have forgotten that I've known you since birth. I can always sense when you're not telling me something."

Brett looked the older man in the eye as tears began flooding his blue orbs. Try to suppress his sobs; the boy flung himself in the man's outreached arms. "Obby syd m' addy no wnt me nd hat's wah e' not 'roun." The four year old sobbed. Jake chuckled inside as the boy's words were broadcasted into his shirt, not catching what they were.

"Hey, buddy, it's alright. I can't understand you when you're crying like Niagara Falls. You remember it right? It was that huge waterfall that we all went to see last summer. Remember, just you, your mom, Jenny, and me?"

Brett's crying slowed down, his tears starting to dry on his face. The boy nodded his head at Jake's question. Of course he remembered! He loved every minute of that vacation and he had a picture of the four of them framed, sitting on his dresser.

Jake noting that B.L. was finally calming down sat him back down on the bed in his previous position, so that the two were face to face, Jake kneeling on the floor. "Okay, want to give it a go again as to what you were saying?"

B. Landon took in a deep breath and nodded. "Bobby said my daddy didn't want me and that's why he isn't around," Brett finished as tears threatened to escape again.

Before they could spill over, the tiny brunette was engulfed in a big hug from the man. Holding B.L. closely, Jake sat down of the bed. _Lucas not only screwed up Brooke's life when he became an asshole, he also ruined Brett's. _Sure, he didn't know about him. But, Jake couldn't blame Brooke. It would tear her apart to know that Lucas was only around because he had to be for Brooke. And, her heart would shatter and surely never recover if Lucas knew about Brett Landon and turned his son down, just as he had Brooke. _I don't think Luke would do such a thing, but then again I never though he would break Brooke's heart again, and for Peyton no less. Hadn't they learned their lesson the first time?_

"Brett, listen to me. You are a spectacular little boy and I love you with all my heart. Bobby was being very mean, okay? I'd be proud if I had a son that had half the heart you have. You are going to be a fine man someday Brett Davis, someone, everyone will look up to. Do you hear me? Never, ever let someone tear you down, because little man, you are going places." Jake stated, hoping B.L. understood the seriousness of what he said.

B. Landon nodded, focused intently on the brunette's words. At the conclusion, Brett was confused, asked, "Going places? Like the park?" he asked innocently.

Jake had to chuckle. The boy was like his mom, always making people laugh with his witty remarks and innocence. "Yeah, dude, we're going to the park."

Jake turned towards the closet, his back to the mini Davis. Looking over the clothes he contemplated what to wear. Thinking Brett was lost in thought of playing with a toy, he was startled when a little voice cut through the air. "You want a son?" the tiny tot questioned.

Jagielski turned around, shocked that the boy picked that out of his little speech. Thinking a minute before answering, Jake blurted out, "Well, I love Jenny and all, but yeah, it'd be fun to have a boy to teach basketball to and fool around with."

"Like we do?" Brett asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, like we do." Jake affirmed with a nod.

Starting to turn around again, his action as cut off when Brett said, "I could be your son." The words were almost too soft for the adult to hear. But, they had been said.

Facing his friend's son, his heart ached. How do I tell a little boy that I would love for him to be mine, but he already has a dad? A dad that broke his mom's heart and most likely won't be around while he grows into a man? Not wanting to say no to the gleam of hope in his blue eyes, Jake answered, "You already are."

Brett beamed and raced to give his idol a hug. Pulling apart, B.L. went back to his closet. "Can I wear what you are wearing?"

Chuckling, the brunette responded with a simple, "Yes".

Pulling down a small pair of blue jeans and a baby blue polo, the man turned back to B. Landon. "Okay, what else?"

"Underwear and socks!" the boy exclaimed with an eye roll of annoyance, only to have a smile wipe off the fake aggravation.

"Right! How could I forget?" Moving over to the dresser, Jake selected out a tiny pair of socks and a pair of underwear. Right before closing the drawer, he noticed a miniature wifebeater that matched his. Laughing silently, he picked up the article of clothing before gently closing the drawer. "Okay, Brett, let's get you dressed!"

Five minutes later the duo were about to exit the room before little Davis ran back in screaming, "We forgot to pick out shoes!" He surely was the offspring of Brooke Davis. Five minutes after that, the pair reemerged, decked out in head to toe matching outfits. Baby blue polos, blue jeans, and sandy timberlands added to how alike the two looked.

* * *

After the boys left to change, Brooke and Jenny cleaned up the mess. Giggling while their hands played with the sink full of bubbles. Somehow a few flyaway bubbles ended up in the brunette girl's hair.

"J.J. now, how did you get bubbles all the way up here?" Brooke questioned, wiping the bubbles from her chocolate locks.

Jenny feigned innocence, shrugging her tiny shoulders. Brooke couldn't help but laugh. She was a six-year-old version of Brooke, even down to the pout she had perfected.

"Okay princess, what do you want to do before we have to meet B.L. and your daddy?"

"Shopping!" the small brunette squealed, sending a hug smile onto Ms. Davis' face.

"Shopping it is!" she said, turning back to finish cleaning the breakfast dishes. Jenny stood next to her, standing on the tiny stool Brook brought out for her.

"Can I ask you something?" the little girl questioned quietly.

"Of course honey."

Taking a deep breath, the little girl spat out, "Iknowthatyou'renotmymommy, butwillyoubeher?"

"What was that Jenny Bear, I couldn't hear what you said," the brunette adult said, turning so her full attention was on the six year old.

"Well, I, I know you aren't my real mommy, but can I pretend you are while we live here?" J.J. asked, her eyes so full of hope.

Brooke was speechless. _What do I say to that? I don't want to crush her, but I'm not her mom. Plus what will happen at the end of 3 months. I already have Brett, I don't know if I can handle another kid. Then again, it is already like she's mine. Poor little girl, how could Nikki just abandon her? I won't let J.J. grow up like I did, without a mother._ "You are already my daughter, little J." Brooke responded, smiling at the girl's huge smile. Engulfing her in a big hug, she smoothed down J.J.'s brown curls, very similar to her own.

"Can I call you "Mommy" then?" Jenny asked, her innocent face set on Brooke's.

_What do I say? No, because I really not your mommy? There's no way I can say that. Well, I guess there is only one answer then._ "Yes."

Tears started to slowly roll down Jenny's cheeks. Clutching to Brooke tightly, she murmured, "I love you…….Mommy."

At hearing those words, Brooke to began to sob. That little girl had captured her heart long ago, and to see the hope and happiness in her eyes when she agreed to be her mother, brought tears to the adult's eyes. "I love you to baby."

* * *

Lucas Scott sat nervously in the big, plush chair located in the Business Class of the plane. Pulling out the picture Lilly drew for him, he couldn't help smiling slightly. Rubbing his thumb over to small faces, he stopped to look at the woman she drew next to her. It was supposed to be his mom, he knew, but for some odd reason, his brain kept pulling up a picture of Brooke. Sure the woman his sister drew looked somewhat like his mom, but she looked even more like Brooke. The drawn woman had longer curly brown hair and for some odd reason Lilly had drawn her eyes with a green crayon, reminding his of when Brooke's eyes would occasionally catch the sunlight in such a way that they appeared to be a sparkling emerald color. Lastly, and most of all, his kid sister had added dimples to the woman. His mom definitely didn't have dimples, only one person he knew of did, Brooke Davis.

Luke sighed as the captain announced for all passengers to buckle their seatbelts. After the short 3-hour flight, he was almost there. This was the destination where his career would either take off or plummet. If he bombed this assignment, well he should start looking for a new job. But, the possibilities it held for him if he succeed were endless.

Looking out the window, his eye caught the huge skyscraper buildings and the endless streets full of older and newer buildings alike. Sighing and turning to fold up his tray Lucas only had one thing floating around in his brain. _New York, I have arrived!_

* * *

Jake and B.L. had already taken off, clad in identical outfits. Brooke chuckled at the image in her head. _They looked so cute! _Slipping the last dish into the dishwasher, she turned around and led Jenny up the stairs. They had a big adventure of shopping ahead of them, and they needed to look great!

"Okay Jenny Bop, what are we gonna wear today?" Brooke questioned, looking at the little girl that was clutching her hand.

"Well, Brett and Daddy are wearing blue, and we don't want to clash with their outfits." Brooke beamed with pride at the statement. She had taught Jenny so well! "So, maybe white," the girl concluded, cocking her head in thought.

"White sounds good. Oh, I just got the cutest white halter top dress, wanna see?" Brooke gushed, already hurrying into her room. Jenny followed eagerly. "What do you say? Think I should wear it?"

"It's so pretty," Jenny said with awe, softly feeling the material. "You should wear it, Momma." J.J. stated.

Brooke nearly cried when Jenny called her that. True, she didn't want to take the place of the girl's real mother. But, her biological mother would never be around, especially since full custody of Jenny was awarded to Jake. Somehow, though, when the little girl said that, it felt right. Little Jagielski always was like her daughter. From looks to attitude, she was a mini Brooke Davis.

"Okay, well we have to find you something to wear then, don't we?" the designer asked, picking J.J. up and twirling her around.

Giggling, the tiny brunette merely nodded.

The duo walked to Brett's room, where Jenny had a very extensive collection of clothes. Brooke was thankful that his bedroom had two large closets, otherwise, Jenny's clothes would easily overtake B.L.'s closet. Shifting through the numerous outfits and dresses, Brooke watched Jenny out of the corner of her eye. She was playing with the small gold, heart necklace that Brooke had given her a few years ago, as a reminder that she wasn't going anywhere. The girl seemed to hardly ever take it off.

"So, any idea what you want to wear?" the adult asked, turning her eyes back to the clothes in front of her.

"Yeah! I wanna wear that mini, white halter top dress that matches yours!" the girl exclaimed.

Brooke laughed, it looked like Brett and Jake weren't the only ones who were going to be matching. "Okay Babydoll, but you have to wear those blue leggings under that otherwise your dad might just kill me," she joked.

Reluctantly, the little girl nodded her head. Slipping into the cotton dress and pulling on the blue leggings, Brooke smiled; she looked adorable! After Jenny was dressed, the two went back to Brooke's closet. The older brunette slowly slipped on the dressed and tied it around her neck. Moving over to her vanity, she effortlessly applied her make up. A curious little girl stood behind her, watching her every move. Brooke noticed how her eyes traveled from her face to all the different kinds of make up she was putting on.

Jenny walked up and stood to the right of Brooke. "Can I wear some too?" she asked sweetly.

Brooke couldn't refuse the girl's little puppy dogface and gave in. "Okay, but only a little. You are so pretty just the way you are," she added, softly dusting some blush onto the girl's cheeks. After applying some strawberry lip-gloss to both of them, the two females slipped on matching white flip-flops, and headed downstairs.

Brooke looked around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything before closing the door and walking to the elevator, Jenny holding their hand. The two girls were ready for a day of fun. The elevator door shut slowly, enclosing the two on the inside. Walking out the main door, Brooke put on her sunglasses to shield her eyes from the bright sun. Jenny copied Brooke and slid her little black sunglasses over her eyes too.

Motherhood is not simply about giving birth to a child. It is more than that. It comes with emotions that sometimes can't be explained and a sense of when something is off with your child. Motherliness is not a guarantee in every woman that has a kid. If it was, Brooke wouldn't have gone through her childhood alone. The designer didn't deliver the extraordinary little girl clutching her hand. She wasn't there the minutes after she was born, or for her first laugh, or first steps. But, then again, for the most part, neither was the girl's real mother. What set Nikki and Brooke apart was love. Brooke would do anything for Jenny. Strolling down the sidewalk hand in hand, the pair looked like any other mother and daughter. And, they were. Brooke Davis may not have been Jenny Jagielski's biological mother, but she was no doubt her mother; the two brunettes shared that special bond only found between a mother and her child.


	10. Chapter 10

So, I had this done on Monday or so, but my Beta was having trouble accessing her e-mail, so she couldn't proofread until recently. I know I promised Brucas confrontation in this chapter, but it didn't happen. It WILL happen in next chapter, I promise. The show should be back on soon, and I am excited!! As, I'm sure all of you are!

Last chapter won the award for most reviews! SO, THANK YOU!!

Thanks go out to Brucas2006, all the readers, and especially all the reviewers! Enjoy and **REVIEW!!**

* * *

Walking along 5th Avenue, Jenny was in shock. It was like her dream come true! Clothes everywhere, just begging to be bought. And Brooke, no, Mommy, was sure to buy her something. She always did! Pulling Brooke over to a fancy little boutique on the corner, J.J. stood there eyeing the gorgeous red strapless dress in the window. Brooke chuckled at the girl's eyes, almost as big as saucers. Ah, to be young, love shopping, and be spending someone else's money! It was the good life back when she was a teenager. But, hey, she couldn't complain about her life now. She had Brett, and Jenny, and even Jake filling it; she truly felt loved unconditionally for the first time in her life.

"Jennybop, see anything you like?" Brooke asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

The six year old nodded, picking up her jaw.

"Well, then, let's go buy some things!" she exclaimed as the two strutted into the store.

Immediately a shopping assistant was at their sides. "Hello ladies. I am Ariel and I will be here to assist you in anyway." The young blonde said cheerfully. Looking from Jenny to Brooke, she gushed, "Oh! You guys look so adorable. The whole mini me thing going on is just too cute!" Kneeling down at Jenny's level she asked the little girl, "Did you pick out your outfit?"

Jenny nodded. "Uh huh. I picked out both outfits. I wanted us to match." She concluded, her eyes sparkling.

The sales assistant still at the girl's eye level smiled. "Well, cutie, you look just like your Mommy even down to the eyes and hair."

At this comment, Jenny beamed, her pearly white teeth glistening. Turning her attention to Brooke, she squealed, "Hear that Momma? I'm just as pretty as you!"

Brooke couldn't help the smile that was creeping up on her. Her dimples in full view, she reached down and lifted Jenny to her hip. "No babe. You aren't pretty; you are gorgeous. Now, Little J I thought we were on a mission to buy some clothes!"

Jenny giggled. "Of course. And, then we'll have Brett and Daddy carry around the bags for us!"

Beaming Brooke responded, "I've never been so proud!" _She really is my mini me!_ "You are going be trouble when you're older, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Jenny responded, rolling her eyes. At the action both brunettes erupted in laughs.

The blonde sales associate stood off to the side, viewing the two interact. They had to be the cutest Mom and Daughter pair that had passed through the boutique's doors. Getting back to the reason as to why the two entered the store, she directed them over to the couches in the middle of the store. "So, ladies, what are we looking for today?"

Brooke sat with Jenny snuggled under her arm, her hazel eyes dancing with the prospect of even more clothes! "Well," Brooke started, "I need a few casual dresses, as does Jenny, and of course shoes!" she added. "Do you also offer male clothes?"

Ariel already started formulating the possible clothing options for the brunette woman and her daughter. Realizing the last question had gone unanswered, she piped in, "Yes, although it is quite limited compared to our female clothing. But, all the possible clothing choices for males are very nice and high end, at a reasonable price, of course."

Brooke nodded. "Okay, well then we'll also be looking for some shorts for both boys and men, preferably dressy and a few casual. Also, do you carry shoes for boys and men?"

After getting the sizes for the boy's and men's shorts, the blonde answered, "Well, not a very extensive collection, but, yes we do carry some. What kind are you looking for Mrs….?"

"Oh, it's Ms. Davis. Actually, just call me Brooke," she added, reaching out the arm not around Jenny to shake the young woman's hand.

Upon hearing the name of her customer, the girl's jaw dropped. "Ms. Davis? Brooke Davis? The fashion designer?" she asked with wide eyes.

Brooke smiled and nodded. Sure she wasn't super famous, but every now and then someone would act like that when hearing her name. It never got old!

"Wow! I just love all of your designs," she gushed. Realizing that Ms. Davis was there for a purpose, the sales assistant got back to business. "Okay, so any style preference?"

Thinking out loud, she said, "Well, Brett could really use a new pair of tennis shoes, and so could Jake. But, then both also need a dressy pair." She concluded, talking to herself. "Okay," she stated, talking to the sales girl, "Um two pairs of K Swiss, white, sneakers, size men's 11 and boy's 11. And same sizes for dress shoes. I'm thinking a casual but dressy type of sneaker or tie shoe. Have anything to match either description?"

"Let me look in the back, but I'm pretty sure we have something to match each description. I'll be right back."

Brooke turned to Jenny who had been very quiet throughout the whole exchange. The little girl was staring in awe at all the rows of fancy dresses and high-end clothing. Sure she had gone shopping with Brooke a few times, but mainly most of her clothes had come from Brooke's boutique, her own home designs for the girl, or some larger store. But, never had she been to a store where they wait on you hand a foot and a place that held such high-end clothing, especially for kids her age.

"Babe you wanna look around while I pick out some clothes for Daddy and B.L.?" Brooke asked.

Jenny merely nodded and got up to walk around the store. Silently touching the fabric of each piece of clothing she went by, her little face lit up. The girl stopped in front of a crimson red silk dress, her fingers gliding up and down the material. She seemed mesmerized by the outfit, not even taking her eyes off of the cloth to blink. Brooke smiled, watching the girl. She was just too precious. It was amazing how the littlest things just made her whole face light up! And, she was always in a good mood. Rarely, had she ever been cranky or snotty.

The saleslady came back, breaking Brooke out of her thoughts of Jenny. Ariel smiled, following Ms. Davis's line of sight. "She is adorable. And, so polite! You must be so proud of her."

Brooke turned from J.J. to look at her sales assistant. "Yes, I am. I'm so proud of her," she stated, turning back to look at her little girl. Realizing that Jake and Brett would be waiting for them, she turned her focus back to business, shopping business.

About an hour later the two brunettes reemerged from the boutique. Bags overflowed from both of their arms. Not only did Jenny and Brooke get some new ensembles, but the boys' too had gotten outfits and shoes. But, hey, it was spring! And, the new season required new clothing! Ask any fashion guru.

* * *

Jake and Brett drove up to Jake and Jenny's previous apartment to pack up what was needed for their three-month stay with the Davis's. In no time the boys had all of Jenny's cloths thrown into the boxes they brought along. Jake left Brett with the task of collecting all the toys she liked while he went to get his own belongings packed. The duo worked so fast that in an hour and a half all that was needed was packed. From Jenny's uniform for kindergarten to Jake's guitar and the books he just _had_ to have with him were stored in brown, cardboard boxes. On top of packing, the boys had even gotten it all loaded into Brooke's black Ford Explorer.

With nothing left to do and still waiting on the girls, the two did what boys' did best, sat and played videogames. They were so into their game of NBA Street Live, that they didn't even hear the front door open or the giggles escaping from Jenny as her and Brooke walked through the door. Only after hearing the front door slam shut did the boys take notice that Brooke and Jenny had _finally_ arrived!

"Hey guys," Brooke said calmly, while setting down the many bags she had carried up from the cab her and J.J. took to the apartment.

Jake gaped at the multiple bags his friend and daughter had set down on the couch. There were over 20 of them! How cold they possibly buy twenty bags worth of clothes in 2 hours! Then, again, it was Brooke Davis. "Geez, Davis did you buy out the entire store?"

"Very funny, Jakey. Now, don't pout, I got you and Brett things too!" she added, sending her dazzling smile his way.

Unable to resist her charm, Jake's annoyance at all the extra lifting that he would have to do disappeared. "Thanks, I had been meaning to get out to buy some new clothes," he lied.

Calling his fib, she said, "No you weren't."

Laughing he responded, "Okay, you're right, I wasn't. Now, we have got to get going. Jen, why don't you go see if I missed anything you wanted to bring, okay?"

Nodding, Jenny took Brett's hand, and started out of the room. "Let's go B.L. and then later I can tell you all of the things Mommy bought me!"

Once the two were out of the room, Jake turned to Brooke, shocked at what his daughter had just said. She called Brooke "Mommy". Never in the four years she knew Brooke had she called her that. He was flabbergasted. Was he supposed to sit her down at let her know it wasn't all right to call Brooke that? Was he supposed to let it slide this one time? What was he going to do? Before the answer came to him, Brooke's voice spoke softly to him.

"Now, Jake, don't freak, okay? This morning Jenny asked me if we could pretend to be a family while you guys stayed at my place. I'm sorry, Jake. I just took one look in her eyes, and I couldn't say no! She was doing the puppy dog face, and you know how I can't resist the face!" she rambled on at lightening speed.

Jake laughed at her musings. She didn't even seem to realize that Jenny got that face from herself. "Brooke, it's okay. I know the feeling of not being able to say no." Rubbing the back of his head, he continued on nervously," I kind of told Brett that he could be my son." Now it was Jake's turn to ramble. "I'm sorry. But one second he's telling me about how Billy or Bobby or someone told him he didn't deserve a dad and the next I'm telling him how great it would be to have a son. He said he could be my son. And, Brooke, I just couldn't shatter the hope he held in his eyes. I just couldn't hurt him, so I said yes. And, you know what? I couldn't be happier. He always kind of been like my surrogate son. I know, I should have told you first or asked if it was okay with you, but-" he was cut off by Brooke.

"Jake, Jake, it's okay. You've always been there for him. In a way, you are his dad. Who was there holding his hands while he took his first steps? You. Who was it that helped him make his first shot when we took him to the basketball court at the park? You. Now, what was this about some other boy telling him he didn't deserve a father? Who was it? I'm going to have a talk with that little boy's mom." Brooke stated angrily. Nobody, I mean nobody, ever hurt her little boy.

"Don't worry, I talked to Brett. He is 100 percent over it. He knows that the little boy was just jealous of him and what he said was hurtful and mean. B.L. was fine after we talked and cuddled a little."

"Thanks Jake." Brooke softly replied.

Taking Brooke into a hug, Jake whispered back, "Anytime Brooke. I'm here for you and Brett anytime.

* * *

Lucas stretched, happy to finally be off of the plane. Gradually making his way up the ramp of the plane to the airport, he thought about how exciting the next few days were going to be. Moving to baggage claim after stepping off of the plane, he quickly located his one bag and head off in search of his the car the company had set up for him, complete with a driver. Noticing a pretty blonde holding a sign with "Lucas Scott" written on it, he advanced towards her.

"Hey, I'm Lucas," he said, offering his hand out.

She didn't hesitant to take it and responded, "Hey, I'm Monica."

He looked her over. She was very attractive. Her long blonde hair was accented with big brown eyes. She couldn't be older than 25. "So, you're my driver?" he asked curiously.

She laughed and Lucas smiled. He liked the sound of her laugh. "Gosh, no! I'm actually the photographer for the games. I just figured I'd meet you early. We could talk strategy before the press conference tonight. And, frankly, I figured you might get a bit lonely, not knowing anyone here in New York."

Lucas didn't bother to correct her. He was pretty sure, no positive, that Brooke Davis lived in this city. He was just scared to find her. Because if he found her and she was married, possibly with kids, it would just devastate him. Not knowing was better than knowing and finding out he could never have her again. "Well, that was very nice of you."

And, with that the two headed to the black Lincoln Navigator parked off to the side. After loading Lucas's bags in the back, the two hopped in and the driver sped off, leaving JFK Airport behind.

* * *

The foursome left a little bit after that and headed to the park, after stopping for ice cream, as promised earlier in the day. Brett and Jenny immediately dashed for the playground, their parents shouting warnings after them. Settling down on a bench not far from their kids, Jake and Brooke just talked. For May, the usual warm weather turned a tad chilly. Brooke shivered and Jake scooted closer to her, drawing her tiny body under his arm. She instinctively wrapped herself around him, one hand going behind his back and the other curled into his shirt.

"You cold?" the brunette male questioned.

"A little," she confessed.

Jake pulled them both off of the bench and brought her into a hug, trying to warm her body with his. He hadn't worn a jacket and the car was a few blocks away. He whispered something that caused her dimples to appear. She pulled back, looking into his eyes; and threw her head back in laughter. At this, a similar smile adorned his face.

Brett and Jenny stopped what they were doing and watched their parents. Jenny smiled and turned to the little boy next to her. "Brett, guess what? I asked your Mom to be my Mommy too! And, she said yes! Now, we're like a real family!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

B. Landon's blue eyes grew wide. "Really? Wow, that's so cool! Jake said he'd be my Daddy!"

The two tots returned to staring at the grownups. They both finally had what they wanted, a true family, complete with a mom, dad, and sibling. What could be better?

The kids rushed over, instantly being picked up by one of the adults. Brett lounged comfortably in his mother's arms. He hadn't had any real cuddle tie with her the whole day, and was happy to be in her arms. Jenny, likewise, giggled as her dad threw her up in the air.

They all settled back on the bench Jake and Brooke had previously occupied. Brett took this opportunity to sit himself on Jake's lap while J.J. snuggled up to Brooke. The older woman ran her fingers through the girl's brown locks as Jenny looked up at her and smiled. "Mommy, what was it like where you grew up?" the little girl questioned, quite loudly. Luckily, no one else appeared to be in the park.

B. Landon chose to pipe in with her, "Yeah, Momma where did you come from?"

Brooke laughed. "Well, babies, your Daddy and I came from Tree Hill. That's in North Carolina," she clarified upon seeing their confused faces.

B.L.'s eyes widened. "You and Daddy grew up together?"

"Sure did little man. And, your Mom sure was a firecracker. Jen, babe you are just like she was when she was your age. And, Brett Landon, you are like her in many ways too." Jake said.

J.J. beamed, she loved being compared to her idol. "I am?"

"Yeah, you are Mini Me," Brooke replied, giving Jenny a new nickname.

Brett merely smiled. He already knew he was a lot like his mom, everyone who had met him said so.

The little family continued on chatting, enjoying the peace of the quiet Sunday afternoon. No parties were being held that night. Nothing exciting was happening. All in all, it was a very slow weekend for celebrity news. Many stars were vacationing in tropical climates, leaving the New York social scene very low on gossip.

As the foursome chatted and laughed, no one saw the shadow in the bushes off to the left of the bench, capturing the entire family, click after click. It was a calm and soothing atmosphere that Sunday afternoon in May, but with one snap, everything was about to be stirred up. Thankfully, Brooke, Jake and the kids were enjoying their afternoon. It was a good thing, because who knew what Monday morning was going to bring them? One thing was for sure though; it wasn't going to be good. As everyone knows, Monday is the least favorite day of the week for a reason!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I was in KY for a weekend and then OH for a horse show last weekend, so not much time to write and such. Again, my apologies. I desperately tried to fit the Brucas interaction into this chapter, but I was already over 4,000 words and needed to stop. Also, one scene took up a whole lot more space and writing than I originally thought. Sorry! Brucas meeting is coming though, hopefully soon.

Thanks to my Beta, all the readers, and especially all the reviewers!! Enjoy and **REVIEW**!!

* * *

Lucas Scott stared in awe at the big city before him as he and Monica, his photographer, were driven to the home arena of the New York Kicks, Madison Square Garden. The skyscraper buildings were intimidating, but not as much as the thousands of people milling about. He felt so small and insignificant in the city, and he was. Lucas was just another person in New York City. He wasn't one of the boys that won the North Carolina State Championship, or coached a small no-named college to the Division Two Championship Title. He wasn't Dan Scott's bastard child, or brother to the first draft pick for the Charlotte Bobcats. He was just, Lucas Scott, writer. And, he had never been prouder to be a no-name, under the radar of everyone.

"Lucas, you okay?" Monica questioned, studying the blonde man.

Luke turned his attention from his window to the woman sitting next to him. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous," he admitted.

She laughed. "Don't be. Everyone was once where you are now. I've read a few of your stories, and they're good. You'll do fine, I'm sure. Plus, with my kick-ass photos to go along with your story, it'll be sure to be a hit!" she added, her pearly white teeth showing as she smiled.

Lucas chuckled. He loved her cocky attitude. It reminded him of someone. No, it reminded him of _her_. Brooke Davis. _Probably somewhere out here in this big city of lights._ Sighing, the brooder turned back to his window, watching building after building pass by.

Monica sat there intently studying her "partner" for the next three days. He was no doubt good looking and had a very, very nice body, but she got the feeling that he held some deep dark secrets. He always seemed to be thinking. No, not thinking, worrying. No, that didn't describe it either. What was the word? Ah, hah! Brood. He was brooding. His forehead crinkled up and his eyes squinted, as though he was looking for something just beyond his eyesight. The blonde man was off in his own world, and seemed quite alone, even when surrounded by crowds of people. _I wonder if he's always been like this. It would have been interesting to see what he was like in high school. I mean, they call the teen years the time of your life for a reason, right?_

No words were exchanged between the two blondes the rest of the way to the Stadium of the New York Knicks, where the game and press conferences would be held.

* * *

The day seemed to be an excellent one so far as Brooke Davis ambled into her kitchen. Kissing both kids on the head as she passed the table where they were sitting, eating breakfast, she went off in search of her own food. Just as she was about to put the orange juice back in the fridge, Jake appeared, in a pair of blue jeans, and no shirt.

_Hmm, Jakey boy sure has filled out since high school. Look at those muscles. Man does he look hot! Wait, no, no. What am I thinking? He's my best friend! I can't be thinking that of my best friend! That's weird, right? It'd be like me admiring Peyton. No, not that bitch. I meant Haley, yeah, Tutor Girl. Oh, look at those triceps, and his butt. His butt is kick-ass! Ugh, stop! Just, stop! Jake's butt, although one of the best, is not for your enjoyment. No enjoyment out of Jake's butt, no enjoyment. I wonder if it is really as firm as it looks. STOP! Think friendly thoughts Brooke, friendly thoughts! Oh, no, I wasn't listening, what did he just ask me?_

"Brooke, you okay?" At her mute nod, he continued, "I asked, do you know where my shirt is?"

Usually, Brooke would tease and ask which shirt, having him describe in full detail which shirt he wanted. But, today, too many other thoughts had her occupied. "Um, check my room, I think Sandra, our maid, put the clean clothes in there for me to put away," she answered distractedly.

Jake frowned, maybe she was coming down with something, she didn't seem like her usual cheery self. He nodded, not pushing further for explanation into her behavior. "Kay, I'm just gonna grab something to eat and then I'll go look in there."

The brunette woman nodded, heading out of the kitchen. With the thought of taking a quick shower, she scurried up the stairs. _Maybe a shower will get my mind back on track. I can't be thinking these things about my best friend, the best friend who is going to be staying with me for 3 months. Davis, control yourself. I just need a nice hot shower to relax me. Yeah, just relax for a change_. Brooke was in her bathroom in no time and jumped into the hot shower. The scolding temperature of the water was causing steam to rise like crazy, and soon enough the bathroom was like a sauna.

Meanwhile, downstairs Jake sat eating his breakfast of cereal and orange juice, talking with the children. After gulping down the last few bites of cereal, the brunette man rose and walked over to the kitchen sink. He rinsed out his bowl and cup, placing them into the dishwasher.

"Guys, will you be okay while I go find a shirt?" Jake asked the two little kids who had just finished their Cheerios.

"Yeah, Daddy," Jenny answered.

"Can you put on Like Mike first?" Brett questioned, "All the basketball moves are so cool!"

"No! Put on Bring It On!" J.J. excitedly exclaimed, "It has cheerleading!"

Jake groaned. "I knew I should have never let Brooke and you have a Girl's Night. And, you guys have to agree to a movie, all right munchkins?"

Both brunette kids nodded, turning to whisper amongst themselves, no doubt working out which movie to watch. "'Kay, we wanna watch Finding Nemo. The movie has fishies in it!" Jenny declared.

"Yeah, I like fishies!" B. Landon added.

"Me too," J.J. agreed.

Jake shook his head at the two best friends and went to load the movie into the television located in the family room of Casa de Davis. After setting up the movie and making sure the children were settled, Jake headed up the stairs, clad in only a simple pair of blue jeans. He was lost in his own thoughts as he walked down the familiar hallway. Instead of stopping at the door to his temporary room, he continued on a few feet towards the master bedroom.

_What was with Brooke this morning? Maybe she's sick. Maybe I should convince her to go to the doctor._ Jack scoffed. Brooke, go to the doctor? Yeah right! _She always had hatred towards doctors. Though, so do most people who have been around Tree Hill long. It seems that us Tree Hillers live in the hospital. I don't blame her for avoiding any buildings containing doctors. _Jake was so wrapped up with the one-sided conversation in his head, that he didn't notice the sound of water from the shower being turned off as he opened the door to Brooke's bedroom. The brunette male walked over to her bed and started going through the piles of clothes. He had been in Brooke's bedroom dozens of times before, so the situation wasn't awkward in anyway for him. That was, until she walked out.

Brooke Davis. Good looking Brooke Davis. Scratch that. Smoking Brooke Davis! And, she was, clothed in only a towel.

Jake's mouth dropped. God, she was really working that towel! If she decided to wear that out one day, without a doubt, everyone in the city would be sporting one a day later. _Whoa, Brooke! God, look at those legs. Stop! No thinking about how sexy your best friend is. Man, she is sexy. Gosh. No. Stop. Please! Close your eyes Jake, she can't affect you if you don't look at her._ Shutting his eyes, Jake hoped to find some relief from the effect the brunette woman's body seemed to have on him. His hopes were dashed seconds later as an image of the bubbly woman filtered into his mind. And, it was no ordinary image at that. Unless, most males happened to have pictures of Brooke Davis, wet droplets trailing down her body, which was only covered by a skimp towel, flooding their brain. Add in the image of her licking her plump lips, as her lust filled eyes seemed to roam over him, and Jake Jagielski was sure that he would never again be able to get that image out of his head. Which was fine by him!

Brooke noticing the fare off look in Jake's eyes chuckled. She had seen her fair share of those looks after various males had glanced at her. The brunette waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention after bellowing "Jake" numerous times failed to bring him out of his trance.

Jagielski realizing that Brooke was waving one of her perfectly manicured hands in front of his eyes was brought back to reality. A slow blush of pink made its way up to his cheeks after Brooke's grin confirmed she had noticed him staring at her body. "Br…Brooke….I..I" the man stammered.

"Jakey Poo, don't worry your pretty little head. Thousands of guys look at me like that. And, after all, you are a guy. It was only a matter of time before you too were swept into the Brooke Davis fan club," she cheekily stated, her hazel eyes twinkling with amusement.

I sure as hell am in your fan club! Instead of releasing his thoughts, the male responded with, "Brookie Bear, you better not have a fan club. I won't let any guys look at you. We better get you some clothes that cover you from head to foot!" he jokingly added, although a serious undertone was evident.

Brooke laughed. Oddly enough, she kind of liked the protective Jake. The two adults parted ways. Brooke made her way into her extremely large closet while Jake threw a shirt over his head from the piles of clothes and walked back downstairs. Half and hour later Ms. Davis strutted down the stairs, now fully clothed in dark blue jeans, and a fitted white tank top, opting to leave her feet barefoot.

She wandered around her house, looking for the kidlets and Jake. She spotted them sitting together watching the end of Finding Nemo in the family room. Jake was in between their two kids, both singing along with a song from the animated movie. Jake looked amused, watching Brett and Jenny enjoy their movie.

A while later the four brunettes headed out the front door. The kids were on a week break from school and the adults, both having their own companies, took the week off also. While in the elevator Brooke called the valet desk and arranged to have her black Explorer waiting outside. The four emerged from the elevator laughing at some joke Brett had told, with help from Jenny of course. None of them noticed the large crowd waiting outside the building, just far enough away to not grab major attention from the residents. Jake who was holding Brett and Brooke whose hand was firmly in Jenny's stopped laughing as they arrived outside. Multiple flashes broke out, blinding the four. Jenny whimpered, plastering herself against Brooke. She never had been fond of large crowds. And, who could blame her? Brooke reached down and scooped the girl into her arms, hugging her tightly. J.J. calmed down some, intertwining her hands behind the older brunette's neck.

"Ms. Davis, how come you've never spoken about having children? Or being married?"

"Jake, Jake! How is it banging Brooke Davis?"

"Little Boy! Little Boy, what's your name?"

"Sweetie, look over here! Come on honey!"

Thousands of questions were fired at the family. Jake grabbed Brooke's hand and slowly pushed his way through the crowd, pulling Brooke along with him. The daytime doorman of the building came out, along with a few valet parkers and bellboys. They all kept the paparazzi away as Jake and Brooke secured J.J. and Brett in their car seats. The brunette couple hastily got in the car and peeled away from the building.

"What the hell was that?" Brooke questioned.

"Don't say hell, Momma," Brett scolded.

"Sorry baby."

"I was really scared," Jenny stated, still a little shook up.

"I know J. Are you okay now Mini Me?" Brooke questioned, her words seeping with worry. The brunette turned around in her seat to look at her little girl.

"Yeah, Momma," Jenny responded, adding in a smile.

Brooke felt her heart melt again. Would she ever get used to that feeling that overtook her whenever Jenny called her Momma? Probably not. Turning back around, Brooke looked at Jake. He was driving, and appeared to be tense. No, not appeared, he definitely was tense. The brunette male was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Brooke watched him intently, trying to figure out what was going through his head. Sure, she could ask him, but she knew that he wouldn't tell her with the kids around.

"Well, since we obviously can't go to the park, how about we swing by my office. Find out what's going on, okay?" Brooke asked.

Jake mutely nodded, taking a right at the street in front of them.

Twenty minutes later, the family was securely in Clothes Over Bros Headquarters, safe from all the gawking people.

"Millie why the hell are Jake and I getting stormed by paparazzi?" Brooke demanded, setting down Brett whom she had been carrying. Charlotte, an employee of Brooke's, led the two kids, into the playroom Brett had at the office.

"Well, I-**"** Millie started before Rachel cut her off.

"Do the two of you know how to answer a phone? Seriously, Brooke, I must have called you at least 10 times! And, when I couldn't reach you I phoned Jake, multiple times might I add," the fiery redhead accused.

Brooke's glare faltered and she rummaged through her large purse. After a few minutes of digging, Brooke triumphantly held up her iPhone, which was flashing. Brooke, who had yet to notice grinned. Her longtime friend merely pointed to the device and the brunette's smile disappeared.

"Oh."

"What about you Jake?" Rachel questioned, her eyebrows raised and hand on her hips.

The brunette male shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He swiftly pulled his phone out of his back pocket, smiling, only to have it replaced by a frown upon realizing that the battery was dead. "Battery dead."

"So," Brooke cut in, "Are you going to tell us why we're being stalked like we're Brangelina?"

"Well according to all the gossip magazines, not to mention MTV and Entertainment Tonight, you two are 'Bake' and front page news."

Brooke screwed up her nose in disgust. "Ugh! Bake? What a horrible couple name. Why not Joke?" the brunette questioned, pausing a second before realizing what she said. "Oh. That's a horrible name too. Jake, you have to change your name."

"What?" the male questioned, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"It's-**" **Brooke started before Rachel interrupted.

"So, I have good news and bad news."

"What is the good news?" the bubbly woman asked, her attention diverted once again.

"Well, you, Jake, and the kids photograph really well. I mean, really well."

"Okay? And that matters why?" Brooke inquired.

The redhead handed her best friend a gossip magazine. Two very loud audible gasps escaped the brunette adults. There on the front page were their pictures, along with a small picture of the two of them with Jenny and Brett.

"Turn to page 7, it makes for an interesting read," Rachel instructed, walking back to her workspace.

Brooke and Jake walked into her own office, closing the door and sitting side by side on the couch before Ms. Davis opened the thin pages of the rag magazine. Turning to page seven, both pairs of eyes widened, soaking up the words.

--

**BROOKE DAVIS AND JAKE JAGIELSKI, SECRET FAMILY?**

_Sunday, May 28, Brooke Davis was spotted in Apple Gate Park. But, she wasn't alone. The fashionista was accompanied by hunky architect, Jake Jagielski, and two adorable, brunette kids. Jake and Brooke were spotted hugging and laughing, looking quite intimate. The little boy and girl called Ms. Davis "Momma" and likewise, Mr. Jagielski "Daddy". Where have these two accomplished business owners been hiding their children? And, why have they not spoken about them before?_

"_Well, Ms. Davis and her cute daughter, I believe she was called Jenny, walked into ou__**r**__ boutique Sunday afternoon for a shopping spree," Ms. Ariel Gregg commented. "I was their shop assistant and the two bought multiple matching outfits as well as clothes for a man and little boy. The two of them were laughing and having a great time. I complimented Ms. Davis on her daughter and she said that she was extremely proud of her." The young boutique employee added that Brooke made out with a little over 2,000 in clothes for children, men, woman, as well as numerous pairs of shoes. She picked up all of our spring lines, from the kids section to adults. _

_So, that leaves the big question, why have Jake Jagielski and Brooke Davis been hiding their adorable kids? The girl, who our experts have placed at around 6 years of age, looks like a tiny version of Ms. Davis herself. From her curly locks to hazel eyes, all that seems to be missing are the dimples. The brunette boy, placed at 3-4 years old, looks a lot like Jake and not just because of the matching outfits. _

_I for one am pleased and loving this new "IT" couple. Brangelina step aside, BRING ON MORE BAKE!_

_This is Luscious Lips, over and out._

--

"Luscious Lips? What the hell kind of name is that?" Jake questioned.

Brooke, clearly annoyed that the writer's name was all he cared about answered, "It's a writing name, Jake, like Dr. Seuss."

"Oh!"

"Look at these pictures! We look like a real couple," Brooke exclaimed, pointing to a picture where Brooke was wrapped in Jake's arms, both brunettes smiling widely.

"That must have been when I was warming you up," Jake replied.

"Aww, look how cute you and Brett look together in your matching outfits."

"Jenny sure does look just like you!" Jake proclaimed, look at the picture of the four of them on the park bench.

Just as Brooke was about to speak, Claudia, Brooke's publicist, and Jerry, Jake's publicist, walked into the young woman's office.

"So, when were you two going to tell us?" Claudia demanded.

"Tell you what?" Jake asked, cowering when Claudia sent him a glare that could melt even the toughest guys.

"About your kids! About you two! I'm not even sure how we can spin this in a positive note! People are already talking and questions are causing fans to wonder. Were you embarrassed about having kids so young? Did you feel your careers were more important than your children? I mean, Brooke, you have gone to many events in the past 4 years, and Jake, so have you. Are you two married?"

"No! We're not married. And, I love my kids!" Brooke proclaimed, not even realizing her slip.

"Whenever Brooke went to an event, I watched Jenny and Brett. Vice versa when I went out." Jake added.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Jerry asked, finally entering the conversation.

"About 8 years maybe?" Jake asked, looking at Brooke for clarification.

"Yeah, but I didn't pay attention to you until Sophomore year, remember?" the brunette teased.

"I remember. You just always passed over me! Luckily, with basketball, I was still constantly around you."

Claudia and Jerry watched their clients banter back and forth like an old married couple.

"You two are sure you're not married?" Jerry asked.

"Yes!" both brunettes answered at the same time.

"So, you two were roughly 16 when you had your first child?" Claudia questioned, not caring about how blunt she was being.

"No, I had B.L. when I was 18," Brooke replied, confused.

"How old is the girl?"

"Um, six," Jake stated.

"So, you both were 16, moving on," Claudia clarified. "Why did you guys keep the kids a secret? They are adorable kids! Although, your status as role models probably would have plummeted. Can't having kids look up to adults who got pregnant at 16, now can we?" Claudia asked herself, thinking aloud as she usually did.

"I was 18," Brooke said, again.

"Brooke, honey, I know you never were good at math, but 22 minus 6 equals 16, okay?"

"No, I mean. I'm not Jenny's biological mother. I gave birth to Brett, but Jenny was born to this whore, Nikki. No offense Jake."

"None taken," the male responded.

"Wait, what?" Jerry inquired.

"I'm not B.L.'s dad and Brooke isn't J.J.'s mom," Jake answered.

"OH!" Jake's publicist replied, finally catching on.

"I think I'm getting a migraine. This is so much worse than I first thought. Two children out of wedlock to teenage parents who aren't together. Obviously the young girl's mother knows about her. Brooke, does your child's father know about him?" Claudia pestered.

"Well, you know-"

"Brooke, I don't want one of your stories or excuses, just tell me the truth."

"No," Brooke replied quietly.

"Great!" Claudia exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "If the press ever find out they are going to have a field day with this. Both of your careers will be screwed. I mean, hiding a child from his father? Jake, does your daughter's mother still see her?"

"No, I was granted full custody after Nikki failed a few mandatory drug tests and was negligent when caring for J.J."

"Even worse, a druggie mom. Okay, don't worry, I'll think of something." Claudia stated, pacing Brooke's office.

After several minutes, Jerry asked, "What are you planning that we do?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. We'll just tell the press that Brooke and Jake kept their personal lives hidden because they are personal. They didn't want their kids constantly in the spotlight. Hopefully, this way we'll salvage your careers. Although, now you two are going to be watched like hawks. You'll need to move in together, yes, move in together. That won't be a problem will it?"

Both Brooke's and Jake's mouths were hanging wide open. They had to pretend to be a family? Well, on second thought, that wouldn't bee to hard, right? They already were in a way.

"Um, Jake's staying at my place for a few months until his apartment fixes this problem with the pipes," Brooke added, after finally regaining control of her mouth.

"Good, great! Jake, you'll just have to extend that visit for a little longer, at least until the paparazzi become less fascinated with you two and your kids."

"Should we like hire bodyguards or something? I mean, we can't stay holed up in the apartment forever. The kids have school and we have work," Jake pointed out.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Jerry said, pulling out his phone. "I'll arrange that right away.

"It's going to be a bumpy road the next couple of months for the two of you. It won't be easy, but you both love your careers, right?"

Brooke nodded mutely; Jake following her lead also shook his head.

"Good. Then, we do nothing to further destroy your lives. That means no late night partying; no dates, you two have to appeared committed; no scandals; and absolutely no major fights in public. Are we understood? You do nothing." Claudia finished, slipping her cardigan back over her shoulders and gathering her bag.

"Nothing," Jake confirmed, watching both of his and Brooke's publicists exit the room.

"Nothing," Brooke whispered, more to herself than anything.

Though, as everyone in Hollywood knows, keeping a secret is never easy, and hardly ever accomplished!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry for how long it has taken me to update! I just have way too much going on in my life, plus being gone for most of the weekends to various horse shows didn't help. I sent this to my Beta Monday, but she has not returned my e-mail and I felt guilty about leaving you guys hanging for so long! So, I decided to post it as is and if the Beta has comments/thing to fix, I'll just post the revised chapter. One Tree Hill starts soon!! Yay! Supposedly some people will be back that end of bowed out during Season 5 (I don't wanna spoil anyone's season 6 experience)!

So, this chapter should get the ball rolling. Wink Wink I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I start a new school Tuesday, which will be an experience in itself. Maybe I'll get some story ideas out of it, who knows?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for last chapter, especially those who reviewed recently as it kind of kicked me into gear! I try to respond to everyone's reviews, but something funny was up with the site a few days ago, and it would not let me respond to reviews. Sorry if I wasn't able to get back to you!

Enjoy, and **REVIEW!!**

* * *

Monday night passed without incident or further paparazzi hoards. Surprisingly, the bodyguards Jake's publicist hired were burly, extremely intimidating, and really knew how to do their jobs. All to soon Monday had morphed into Tuesday, which resulted in Brooke being woken up by two anxious little brunettes.

"Babies, the game isn't until tonight, okay? You guys still have like 10 hours to wait!" she exclaimed, checking her alarm clock which resided on the antique nightstand.

"Aww man! That's like so far away!" Brett squealed, his frustration being taken out on Brooke's feather down comforter.

"Hey little man, I know you're excited, okay? But, just wait a little longer….. I know! Why don't you go wake up Jake, okay?" Brooke replied.

"Daddy? He isn't up yet? I'll be back!" B.L. yelled, already half way out of the room, leaving the two girls behind.

"Mommy?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, Mini Me?"

"We don't have to dress like the sweaty men, right? 'Cause that's just disguting!"

Brooke laughed. "It's disgusting not diguting. And no, babe, we can dress up! Only the players and a few obsessed fans wear the uniform."

Jenny scrunched up her nose in thought. "Are Daddy and Brett obese fans?"

The older brunette broke out in laughter. The things that came out of that girl's mouth sometimes! "Yeah, Daddy and B.L. are most definitely obsessed fans," Brooke replied, stressing the word obsessed.

"Same difference," J.J. replied, waving off her mispronunciation. Brooke chuckled at how alike Jenny was to her younger self.

"Come up here Jen Bear," Brooke said, borrowing the nickname from the girl's father.

Hoisting herself up, the smaller brunette quickly snuggled against Brooke, her body melting perfectly against the fashion designer's.

"Mmm, Mini Me, how about we just stay here in bed all day? Huh? How does that sound?" Brooke questioned, closing her eyes and drawing Jenny in tighter to her.

"But, if we stay in bed all day, then we won't get to show off our fabulous outfits!" J.J. exclaimed.

"Good point-" Brooke started, only to be interrupted by B.L. pulling an obviously still half-asleep Jake by the hand.

Brooke had to laugh at the architect's appearance. His hair was standing up in all directions and his eyelids were half closed. Jake's sweatpants were crumpled and laying low on his hips while his upper half was completely exposed. He grumbled something incoherent before plopping himself down next to Brooke, groaning slightly as he sunk down.

"Jakey, you okay? Rough night?" Brooke asked as the kids ran off to play in their room.

The brunette male opened one eye and looked at the beauty in front of him before shutting it and responding. "Yeah. Your publicist called me every 5 minutes to remind me of things I must take care of for our little scheme to play out and things I'm no longer allowed to do. She just doesn't shut up! I only got like 4 hours of sleep before Brett came and started jumping all over me!" he whined.

"Oh, sorry Jake," Brooke murmured, snuggling herself against him and resting her head on his chest, a position the two of them were used to.

"Not your fault Brookey," Jack added, slinging his arm over her shoulders, pulling her in closer.

"Remember the first night we slept like this?" the fashion designer questioned, turning so she could look her friend in the eye.

"Yeah. Brett must have been what, 4 months old? He wouldn't fall to sleep and finally you desperately called me over to solve the problem. It took us forever to get not only him, but Jenny too, back to sleep. We were so exhausted we crashed on the couch together."

"I was not desperate!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Oh, you totally were! 'Jake, come fix Brett, he won't stop crying! Please, I'll do anything, just make him stop!'" the brunette male responded, mimicking Brooke's voice.

"Okay, so I was a little desperate. Raising a baby by yourself is hard work."

"Don't I know, babe, don't I know," Jake replied

Just as Brooke was about to speak, two little voices yelled from down the hall. "I'M HUNGRY, MOM!"

"I guess that's my cue, huh?" Brooke chuckled.

"Mmm," responded her friend, already falling back asleep.

"Okay, I'm going to go feed the kids. I'll let you sleep a little more, okay?" the woman asked, rolling off the bed.

Jake only grunted in response.

Brooke bent back over Jake, intending to give him a peck on the cheek. Right as she was about to make contact, Jake moved, and instead of landing on his cheek, Brooke's lips grazed his. Jake, his eyes still closed, kissed her deeper, pulling her mouth towards his. Brooke moaned and leaned in, before realizing what she was doing. Quickly pulling back, she scanned Jake's body for any indication that he was awake. Nope, sleeping sound as a log.

The fashion designer made her way to the door, still trying to comprehend what just happened between her and her best friend. That kiss sure was something. Brooke hadn't been out with many guys the past four years. Kissing Jake had felt……..great. But, it made her feel different. In the past with guys she'd feel satisfied, sexy, or electrified. It wasn't that she didn't feel that with Jake, but that kiss left her feeling wanted and safe, not feelings she was very used to.

The brunette pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she rounded the corner to the kitchen, finding two brunette kids already seated at the table. She would hopefully have time to think things through later, when she didn't have two hungry children to feed.

Brooke hurriedly made breakfast for the kids before gathering up a plate of eggs and bacon for Jake along with orange juice and the morning paper. She put all of the items on a tray and headed upstairs. Carefully opening the door, the fashion designer was amazed that Jake slept through all the noise the kids had made. The poor guy must have been really tired.

"Jake, hey, Jake, I brought you breakfast," Brooke called from across the room; still a little shook up from the kiss earlier.

"Hmm?" he questioned, rolling over to face her direction. "I don't have cooties you know," Jake joked, wondering why she was standing so far away.

Brooke forced a laugh and inched forward cautiously setting the tray down next to Jake on the bed. He wasn't acting any differently, but then again, he probably didn't remember.

As Jake bit into a piece of bacon, he moaned. "God this is good. I had such a real dream while I was asleep."

"Mmm?" Brooke asked, taking a strip of bacon from Jake's plate as she settled herself next to him, sitting cross-legged.

"Yeah, I was falling asleep and this girl kissed me. And, it wasn't like a normal kiss, you know? It was……"

"Special?" Brooke supplied.

"Yeah, but I was going to say welcoming. Like I felt so calm and alive at the same time. And she smelled great, like…..well, I don't know what, but she smelled fantastic!"

The brunette woman coughed, slightly choking on the piece of bacon that went down the wrong way. "Really? Interesting," Brooke muttered, glad her friend didn't remember more. "So, the basketball game tonight, that should be exciting," she stated, desperately trying to change the topic.

Luckily, it seemed to work. "Yeah! I can't wait!"

Laughing, the woman said, "You sound just like B.L.!"

* * *

Nine hours later the family of four were dressed and headed to Madison Square Garden for the much-anticipated game of the Knicks vs. the Celtics.

Walking into the stadium, the kids looked around mesmerized. Their open mouths were nothing compared to the look of surprise, glee, and excitement on Jake's face. He was like a kid in a candy shop.

An hour later, the teams had emerged, and the crowd went wild. Jenny clasped her little hands over her ears in an attempt to shut out the noise. Brooke laughed as she watched the little girl, her attention turning back to the court. After a quick announcement of the starting players, which Brooke found boring, and the playing of the National Anthem, the game started.

Jake and Brett sat on the edge of their seats, intently watching the players move from one end of the court to the other. Jenny, on the other hand, was mesmerized by the cheerleaders on the sidelines in their skimpy outfits, waving pom-poms around. Brooke was just content to sit back and watch her small family. She couldn't help but smile, especially when she saw Jenny trying to copy the cheerleaders. Five years ago, she couldn't have imagined how drastically her life would change after high school. But, honestly, she could not imagine her life any differently.

Photos of the couple were taken, but none of them would entice bad publicity, as the foursome was the ideal picture of a happy family. Everything was going smoothly until halftime, when Brooke and Brett got up to go the bathroom and grab some drinks.

"I have to go, does anyone else need to go the bathroom?" Jake and Jenny merely shook their heads.

"I gotta, Momma," Brett responded, grabbing her outreached hand as the two carefully glided past the others in their second row seats.

"Babe, I think you should come with me to the bathroom, there are just too many people," Brooke said.

"No, Momma. I'm a big boy, I can do it myself," Brett urged.

"I know, buddy, but you could get lost or someone could try to take you."

"Momma, please. The other boys will make fun of me," Brett pestered, looking around at all the other boys out of their seats.

Brooke, not wanting her son to be the butt of jokes, sighed and allowed him to head towards the men's room, but not without making him promise to go quickly and come right back out. The brunette woman dashed to the ladies' room, right next door to the men's and peed faster than she ever had before, not wanting to leave her young son standing outside all alone. She sighed in relief upon exiting and seeing that Brett was not yet there.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the men's restroom, things were getting interesting. Brett quickly went the bathroom, as per his mother's instructions, and hurried to wash his hands. The only problem was that B.L. was too short to reach the handles to turn on the water. Thankfully, a kind blonde gentleman was able to assist him.

"Hey little man, where is your dad?" the stranger asked.

"Daddy is with J.J., Momma took me to the bathroom," Brett responded, lathering his hands with soap.

"Your mom let you go the bathroom yourself?"

"She didn't want to, but I begged her. I didn't want to be called a baby by all the other boys," B.L. said, looking around at the older boys in the bathroom.

The man nodded in understanding. "Once when I was a little older than you my mom would always hold me hand in public and kiss me and all the other little boys would laugh, so I know how you feel buddy."

B.L. laughed. "But, Mommies give the best kisses, silly. Why would you not want your Momma to kiss you, it shows she loves you. Or at least that is what m Momma says, and she's very smart!"

The man chuckled. "Yeah mothers usually are pretty darn smart."

"Thanks for the help mister," little Brett Davis stated, already heading for the door.

The young man stood standing at the sink and just waved as the little boy's back disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Brooke waited impatiently for Brett to emerge from the bathroom. He was really taking long! Finally, a little brunette head appeared and rushed over to her.

"What took you so long buddy?" Brooke questioned. "Did you fall in?" she joked.

Brett scrunched up his nose. "No Momma, I'm not wet! I just couldn't reach the sink, they were too tall."

"Oh? Well then how did you wash your hands?"

"A nice man with blonde hair helped me. He was funny and Momma, he eyes were blue, like mine!"

Brooke who was navigating through the crowds didn't pay attention to what her little boy had said and instead muttered an "Uh huh" while finding the way back to their seats.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Jake questioned once the two finally sat back down in their seats.

"There were just big crowds everywhere," Brooke replied. "Damn, I forgot to get the drink I wanted. I still have time, right?"

"If you can get up, get it, and be back in like 5 minutes, then yeah," the brunette man responded smiling.

"I can, and I will. I'll be back in a flash." Jake chuckled as he watched his longtime friend dash around people in an attempt to get her drink in record time.

Ms. Davis had indeed ran faster than possibly she ever had in her life, but all seemed good as she reached the shortest drink line, which only contained two people in front of her.

"Brooke? Brooke Davis?" a voice called out.

_Great. Just great. Another adoring fan. Hopefully this won't take too long. _Plastering a fake smile on her face, Brooke turned around hand already poised to grab a pen from the person. Only, that wasn't an adoring fan asking for an autograph. It was far from it. The owner of the voice was none other than ex-boyfriend and heartbreaker extradonaire, Lucas Eugene Scott. _Kill me now._


	13. Chapter 13

So of course I have this elaborate, long author's note for you guys and my internet connection fails! So, I have now completely forgotten what I had brilliantly written! I'll try to summarize for you guys. Here it goes:

Sorry for not updating this sooner. I suck at updating, this I am aware of. Anyways, I cannot promise you guys updates this week, this month, or even this decade (small joke). I'm kidding, relax. I plan on finishing up all of my stories by the end of next school year (ambitious, I know). I can tell you for sure that this story will not be updated in the next 2-3 weeks as I have finals coming up. I'm having issues balancing the studying for finals and the current schoolwork as it is. Unfortunately what that means for you is most likely no updates. I do, however, have half of the next chapter for_ Box Full of Secrets_ done and I'm slowly adding to. I also have about half of the next chapter for _The Calming Effect_ finished. This means absolutely nothing to you guys in reality, because I don't know when I'll be posting them. Hehe. Again, sorry to all the loyal reviewers/readers/ fanfiction stalkers. I hope you're all living the life (extremely cheesy I know, but I needed to end on a sentimental note).

Anyways, here is Chapter 13, which you have all been eagerly and patiently awaiting. It is full to the brim with fluffly, family fun. Honestly, though, who doesn't like a little family fluff every now and then? So, **READ and REVIEW**! Please. (And, point out any errors as I do not have a beta anymore).

* * *

Brooke let out a nervous laugh, but still kept her fake smile in place. "What are you doing here?" she sweetly asked, her intentions anything but.

Lucas beamed when he realized that it truly was Brooke Davis in front of him. "Brooke. You look great! I'm covering the game for ESPN. Wow! It's really you!"

The excitement in her former lover's voice surprised her. "Of course you're here for the game," she responded, sighing internally. For a second there she thought he might have traveled all the way to New York to see her, which would not have been a good thing. When it came to her and Lucas Scott, things were just messy. There was too much in their past, and just too much drama. Not to mention the fact that they shared a little boy whom only one parent knew about. Add in the fact that said little boy was referring to his biological father's high school best friend as "dad" and it made for a tremendous episode on the Maury Show. The only question left to ask was when was Peyton going to come storming out, deeming Lucas as her "baby daddy"? It would really be the icing on the cake, and the final straw to have them all committed to the mental ward. It seemed that the drama that followed all the Tree Hill graduates around did not die in Tree Hill. So much for Brooke's plan to get as far away from her hometown as possible to avoid all the unnecessary commotion.

Turning her attention back to the giddy blonde, Brooke hastily looked him over. He looked good. A little worn down maybe, but good-looking nonetheless. Ah. He had on the button down shirt she bought him for their first anniversary many years ago, a simple blue dress shirt that brought out the twinkle in his stormy, sapphire eyes.

He likewise checked out the brunette. She looked FINE! Only one word came to his fogged mine: _Damn_. _With a capital "D"._ Brooke Davis had filled out more since high school, if that was even possible. She wore a simple white t-shirt with dark blue jeans. But, she still turned heads when she passed. Maybe it was her air of confidence. Maybe it was her dimpled smile. Or, maybe it was the hourglass figure that was clearly shown by her simple outfit. Things had not changed in five years; the brunette could still leave him speechless.

Had the sky fallen? Because, Brooke Davis had dreamed that the only time she would ever see Lucas Scott again was when the world was coming to an end. The girl manning the drink stand asked again for the preoccupied woman's drink order. Brooke hastily turned away from Lucas and politely asked for an iced tea. As the girl walked off to fill the order, Brooke had no choice but to swivel around and face Lucas again.

"How have you been Lucas?" she politely asked, trying to keep things formal.

"I've been okay. How about you Brooke? I've heard about you in the news now and then. I still can't believe your dream of being a fashion designer grew this much! I mean, owning your own multi-million dollar company!"

"I've been really great. And, yeah, I'm proud of the company. It's just hard sometimes with all of the paparazzi and having to be on top of the ball 24/7."

"Here you go miss," the girl stated, handing Brooke her drink. Just then an eruption from the crowd brought Brooke and Lucas back to where they were.

"Well, I've gotta go, ya know, watch the game," Brooke supplied lamely.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm supposed to be covering it. I guess it would be a good idea to actually watch it!" The pair shared a tense laugh before Brooke briskly walked off, leaving Lucas to stare at her retreating figure.

* * *

"Brookie what took you so long? I thought you were going to set a world record for how fast someone could get a drink and be back in their seat," Jake teased. Brooke chuckled, her mind still reeling from the Lucas exchange.

"I ran into L-U-C-A-S," she supplied, looking him in the eye.

"You did not. Seriously? Damn," Jake supplied before turning back to the basketball game.

"Yeah, damn," Brooke muttered before turning her attention to center court. Jake and Brett were glued to the game, their heads turning from side to side as they watch the players move up and down the court.

Sighing, the brunette sunk back in her chair. Why did Lucas always seem to turn her world upside down? Jenny, sensing a change in the woman sat down from where she had been cheering.

"Momma?"

"Hmm?" Brooke questioned, not paying attention. Her mind was submerged with thoughts of a certain blonde.

"Momma!" Jenny demanded.

"What Mini Me?" Brooke asked, finally turning to look at the little girl.

"Why are you sad? Did I do something bad?"

Seeing the girl look so vulnerable woke Brooke out of her daze. "Oh, Baby Girl, you didn't do anything. I was just thinking of something. Okay? And, I'm not sad. I'm never sad when my Jenny Bear is with me."

J.J. smiled, climbing into Brooke's lap. The little girl flung her arms around her mother in an effort to hug her. The two sat contently before a commotion from the boys averted their attention.

"NO!" Jake screeched. Brett was right there with him, groaning loudly. "Jeez, learn to call a foul ref! Someone's going to get hurt."

Brooke chuckled. He always had gotten riled up easily, especially when it came to sports.

"What's wrong Jake?" Brooke asked.

"Do you see that guy? Number 22? At Brooke's nod he continued, "Well, he practically ran Jimmy Phar off of the court!"

"And, we like Jimmy, I take it?"

"Do we like Jimmy Phar? NO! We LOVE Jimmy Phar! He is the leading scorer and point guard for the Knick's, babe. He carries the team! Without him there is no Knick's!"

"Right," Brooke stated, turning to roll her eyes at Jenny. The little girl giggled, causing Jake to turn and stare at the girls.

"You aren't corrupting my daughter are you Davis?

"No, not corrupting Jagielski, just influencing. For the better, might I add." Jake merely shook his head at the brunette woman before turning his attention back to center court.

Not even ten minutes later, a loud screech from Jake and Brett stole the girls' attention once again. Brooke could tell from the look on her best friend's face that whatever had happened was not good.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! The season is ruined, RUINED! I told you ref, I TOLD YOU. Gah!" The older male sat down in frustration, burying his head in his hands. Brett mimicked Jake, sitting down and covering his face with his hands. Brooke couldn't help but smile at the image. Her little boy was growing bigger every day and he seemed to be turning into a little Jake. Which was fine with her.

"What's wrong Jakey Poo? Brooke crooned.

"It's not good Brooke," Jake muttered, his face so solemn it looked as though a family member was on the brink of death. "It looks like Jimmy got seriously hurt. He's holding his knee. Jeez. It's bad. Real bad."

"Jake, come on it's just a game," Brooke consoled, trying to find the right words.

Those apparently were not them. "Just a game? Just a game? Brooke! It is not just a game. It is a way of life."

"Yeah, Momma. Basketball is life," Brett chimed in.

"B.L., there is more to life than basketball, okay? There is family, and love, and happiness. Basketball is not a life and death thing. People can and do survive without basketball."

"Okay, Momma. But, how are we gonna win the Championship now? We needed Jimmy. Didn't we Daddy?"

"We sure did, Bud," Jake said. His face was still solemn, and Brooke tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Okay, enough of all the sadness. Okay? Is the game almost over?" The cheery brunette questioned.

"Yeah. There are only two minutes left," Jake answered.

"Well in that case, Jenny and I will head to the bathroom so when we get back we can head right home." At the nod of both boys' heads, the girls walked off towards the nearest restroom.

Two uneventful minutes later the Knicks had won, luckily, and the brunette foursome were headed towards their car.

"I wonder who they are going to get to replace Jimmy. There is no way he's going to be back this season," Jake stated.

"No way, Daddy. He was just too hurt," Brett chimed in.

"That's right buddy."

"Daddy, why don't they get you to play for 'em? You're really good at ball," the littlest brunette said.

Jake laughed at his encouragement. "Bud, I would be gone all the time then. I would never get to see you or Jenny or your mom."

"Oh. Well, you suck then. They will never hire you. So, don't even try, 'kay?"

"I'm not going anywhere B.L. so don't you worry," Jake said, watching the boy's eyelids droop from the rearview mirror.

"M'kay Daddy." And, with that the toddler was dead to the world, just like the girl sitting in the car seat next to him.

* * *

She slunk towards the bar, sinking into one of the empty seats. Signaling the bartender, she heaved a sigh. "Doubly shot of Vodka."

"You sure honey, that's a strong choice of drink," the man behind the counter offered.

"Just give me the goddamn drink," the woman responded heatedly.

Holding his hands up defensively, the black-haired male grabbed the glass bottle and poured the drink as requested.

"Thanks," the female muttered.

"Hope whatever's eating you works out," the bartender offered before walking off to serve another customer.

"Me too," the woman muttered to herself, thumbing a picture of her with a dark-haired man and his lovely daughter, Jenny. "I want my true love back."

* * *

Nathan stood pacing in the Scott family kitchen, the cordless phone attached tightly to his ear. "Really, sir? Of course I would! Thank you! I'll be there, don't worry. Yes, sir. I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

Haley watched as a huge grin spread across her husband's face. "Who was that?" she inquired.

"Bobby Jones," Nathan answered, laughing. "He's a recruiter for the New York Knicks. Baby, they want me to play for them!" Nathan walked over to Haley picking her up and swinging her around.

"Oh, Nathan. I'm so proud of you! It's finally happening baby. Our dreams are coming true. God, I love you," Haley murmured, leaning down to kiss her husband.

"Yuck," Jamie stated as he walked into the kitchen, lifting himself onto a barstool.

"Guess what, buddy?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Jamie answered curiously.

"Your old man just got a job."

"You're not that old, Daddy," Jamie clarified. "Only a little."

"Thanks for that," Nathan said, laughing.

"You're welcome. Now what job did you get? Are you a policeman? Fireman?"

"Nope. Something even better than those," Nathan stated. "I got into the NBA. I'm going to play for the Knicks."

"Really? No way! I told you you'd make a comeback. You're the coolest dad ever!" Jamie exclaimed, flinging himself off his chair and into his father's arms.

"I love you Jim Jam," Nathan said.

"Love you too, Daddy."

"And, I love both of you," Haley added, joining in the family hug.

* * *

Peyton walked around her apartment in Tree Hill. She had officially been back for 4 days and already she was restless again. She had hoped that returning home would align the planets and finally, her life would seem complete.

Peyton walked over to some boxes she had yet to unpack. Pulling out a few books, she reached a scrapbook she had long forgotten about. The leather book held memories of a loveable boy and his cute little daughter. Her time with Jake and Jenny seemed like a lifetime ago. When Lucas and her broke up, it did not hurt as much as she assumed it would. She found her answer as to why one night while watching a gossip show. They had briefly mentioned a fashion show housed in building designed by none other than Jake himself. The blurb mention about the man had been small, but it ignited a large fire in Peyton. The pull she felt from her heart at the mention of his name finally concluded what she had on some level believed since before her and Lucas officially got together. Jake Jagielski was the man for her. He and Jenny were all the family she ever wanted.

Peyton scanned through the leather book, stopping on the last page, where a picture sat missing. Reaching into her old Levi's, Peyton pulled out the missing article and placed it back in its rightful palce. The picture showed the three of them in Savannah. She truly ached for Jake and Jenny. In that moment, Peyton decided to finally act on the belief she had been housing in her soul for a while: she would never be happy with Jake and Jenny in her life.

Finding the phone, Peyton dialed information. "Hello," she said, "I would like the number for a Jake Jagielski in New York, please. Yes I can wait." Looking back down at the last picture in the scrapbook, Peyton declared to herself that she would fight for them. She didn't care who he was currently with. The two of them were meant to be together. They would end up with their happily ever after.

"All you have is a cell phone number for him? Well, that is perfect!" Peyton exclaimed, quickly writing down the number before hanging up and hugging the phone close to her chest.

"I'm finally coming for you baby," Peyton declared, rubbing her thumb over the worn picture that had been with her constantly for the past few months. "Both of you."

* * *

The end. (For this chapter at least!)


	14. Apology Time

I first want to apologize for how long it has been since my last update. I am truly sorry! Life has been hectic for the past two years with moving, finishing school, working all summer, and making big decisions. The main reason I haven't updated is because I've misplaced the ratty, old notebook I use to write down all my story ideas, their plots, little notes, and chapter outlines. I refuse to write blind until I'm absolutely sure I have no idea where that notebook is! I had some really great ideas for this story in there and I would like to stay as close to that vision as possible. So, this week I will be cleaning the entire house and trying to find that notebook! Once it is found, it shouldn't be more than a few days before a new chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the long pause between updates. And, a mighty thank you to those reviewers who had reviewed in the past month or so. You've really given me a kick in the pants to find that notebook. It literally holds the key to all my current fanfiction stories and all my future stories. For all you faithful people, who have stuck with this story, please just hang on a bit longer. If I don't find that notebook while cleaning this week, I will start to write blind so you guys can have another chapter.

-ReadtheLyric09 (who really isn't dead—yet)


End file.
